


Alliances imprévues

by Honeyczenniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Androids, Gen, Loup-garou, immortel, surnaturel, vampire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyczenniie/pseuds/Honeyczenniie
Summary: « Tout le monde s’amusent, chacun vit sa vie. Sans même savoir ce qu’il se passe dans cette ville. »« Et.. il se passe quoi ? »« Des choses atroces. C’est pourquoi je dois absolument t’apprendre à te défendre, Donghyuck. »Mais ce que son père ne savait pas, c’est que son fils n’avait pas du tout besoin d’apprendre à se défendre.3 groupes, 2 d’entre eux sont pourchassés, 1 est inconnu des chasseurs. Ni amis, ni ennemis, ils devront pourtant s’entraider si ils veulent survivre dans cette ville et protéger les plus jeunes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouur !
> 
> Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes, souvent je fais pas attention et même quand je me relis:(  
> En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !  
> À la base je devais publier cette histoire sur wattpad mais avec ce qui se passe dessus je préfère donc venir ici plutôt
> 
> \+ infos : un chapitre sera publié le mercredi et le samedi chaque semaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouur !
> 
> Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes, souvent je fais pas attention et même quand je me relis:(  
> En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! 
> 
> \+ infos : un chapitre sera publié le mercredi et le samedi chaque semaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

4 hommes se tenaient là, autour de lui, tous leur arme pointée sur l'individu au milieu, qui se tenait debout. Celui-ci glisse une main dans sa chevelure brune, lâchant également un long soupire en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il était coincé entre ces chasseurs. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la forêt, à l'abri de tout témoins.

Après quelques longues secondes, il sentit une décharge parcourant tout le long de son corps, un des chasseurs, celui qui se tenait derrière lui, avait, en effet, placé un bâton sur son dos, lui infligeant une décharge électrique plutôt sévère mais pas mortel. Enfin, ceci n'est pas mortel pour les créatures surnaturelles.  
La victime s'écroule à terre, sentant son corps se cambrer puis se paralyser sous la douleur. Il n'ose plus bouger, il ne peut plus bouger, sa vision se trouble, il entend des voix autour de lui mais ne comprend absolument rien. Il sent son corps être soulevé puis transporté jusqu'à un endroit inconnu.  
Après quelques minutes, il s'endort inconsciemment, n'entendant plus le monde autour de lui, ne sentant plus aucune douleur. 

.  
.  
.  
.

« Alors ! Qu'avons nous de prévu aujourd'hui ? » S'exclame Lucas en se tournant vers Ten une fois que celui-ci entre dans la pièce.

« Absolument rien, vous êtes libre pour aujourd'hui ! Et possiblement pour les quelques jours à venir. »

Ils levaient tous leur tête en direction de Ten, étonné de cette « nouvelle » inattendue. Le Rôdeur au cheveux blond grisé se lève en ayant un grand sourire au visage puis s'exclame à son tour : 

« C'est vrai ? Y'a aucunes missions de prévues pour les jours à venir ? »

« Non aucune ! Pour l'instant, nous avons aucune trace des chasseurs.. ils sont discrets et semblent pas nous avoir pour cible. Cependant, restez sur vos gardes. Soyez vigilant en vous baladant dehors. Je tiens pas à perdre l'un d'entre vous. »

Ten regarde chacun d'entre eux avec un sourire amical avant de ranger quelques unes des feuilles sur le bureau à côté de lui, dans un sac.

« Donc on peut sortir, faire ce qu'on veut pendant ce temps ? Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
Demande le plus jeune du groupe à son aîné.  
Ten se tourne alors vers Yangyang qui était assis à côté de Xiaojun sur l'un des canapés en velours rouge de la pièce.

« Oui vous pouvez sortir, comme toujours ! C'est juste que lors des missions, c'est plutôt déconseillé. Et encore plus quand les chasseurs rôdent autour de no- »

Lucas se mit à rire discrètement, coupant le leader dans sa phrase. Il sentit le regard de tout ses collègues posé sur lui, ainsi que le regard interrogateur de Ten, il se gratte alors la nuque en souriant d'un air gêné et amusé à la fois.

« Pardon ! C'est juste que.. tu dis qu'ils rôdent, c'est drôle parce que c'est le nom.. de notre groupe à la base, les « Rôdeurs » ! C'est nous qui rôdons, pas eux ! »

Quelques petits rire se font entendre du côté de Xiaojun et YangYang. Les autres l'ignorent simplement en se tournant à nouveau vers Ten, qui lui regardait Lucas d'un air désespéré. Puis il reprit finalement sa phrase.

« Donc, je disais ! Que les chasseurs ont tendance à.. se balader au alentour de notre résidence. Cependant, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient intéressé par autre que nous. Donc profitez de votre temps libre tout en faisant attention. Tandis que Kun et moi, on va continuer à surveiller leurs actions. »

« Donc.. vous ne prenez pas de pause vous ? »  
Demande le rôdeur aux cheveux légèrement grisé à côté de YangYang. 

« Non ! » Affirme Kun. « Votre sécurité est plus importante pour nous, c'est pourquoi on va les surveiller pendant que vous, vous pensez un peu à autre chose. Si personne d'autre a de questions, vous pouvez y aller à partir de maintenant ! »

Les rôdeurs se regardent entre eux avant d'acquiescer puis de quitter la pièce chacun à leur tour. Winwin reste un peu le temps d'envoyer un message à son ami de longue date, espérant que lui ne soit pas occuper.  
Une fois ça fait, il sort de la pièce puis de la résidence pour pouvoir prendre l'air. Xiaojun, qui attendait devant la résidence, s'approche alors de lui.

« Hey Winwin ! Avec Lucas et YangYang on compte aller faire du karting, tu veux venir avec nous ? »  
Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'aimerais.. être un peu seul. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais je préfère aller reposer mon esprit dans un endroit calme. »

Xiaojun regarde son meilleur ami d'un air un peu déçu, mais il ne lui en veut pas pour autant.

« Pas de problème Winwin, je comprends et je sais bien comment tu es. Alors si tu as un problème, hésite pas à nous appeler ! On se voit ce soir à la résidence et fais attention à toi ! » Dit-il en s'éloignant de lui, rejoignant les deux autres Rôdeurs.

« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, à ce soir, amusez-vous bien ! »

Il leur fait un dernier signe de la main en souriant avant que les trois ne partent pour aller au karting. Quant à lui, il décide d'aller au parc, là où il est durant tout son temps libre, tout en attendant la réponse de son ami.

Il arrive à l'endroit où il se pose tout le temps. Devant un arbre à côté duquel il y à plusieurs buissons et rosiers, en face on a la vue sur un lac, assez reposant comme endroit pour lui.  
Il s'assoit sur l'herbe tout en prenant le livre qu’il venait d'acheté dans une petite librairie sur le trajet, puis regarde son téléphone, ne voyant aucune notification, il commence alors à lire le livre présent entre ses mains.  
Après une cinquantaine de pages lus, il sentit une présence derrière lui, puis une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se redresse rapidement en s'apprêtant à utiliser des techniques de défense face au propriétaire de cette main. Mais celui-ci attrape son poignet de justesse.

« Du calme ! C'est moi Winwinie ! »

« YUTA ! »

Il soupire de soulagement en voyant son ami présent à ses côtés. Vexé, il lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de lui sourire.

« Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! En plus... »  
Il sort son téléphone pour regarder celui-ci. « En plus tu m'as pas répondu ! »

« Désolé, je voulais.. te faire une surprise ? »

Yuta adresse son plus beau sourire puis les deux amis s'assoient côte à côte en regardant le lac.  
Il pose son livre en veillant à ne pas perdre sa page. Ils sont tout les deux silencieux, profitant de l'air agréablement frais et du calme présent dans le parc.

« Tu n'avais pas de mission aujourd'hui ? » Demandait-il finalement en brisant le silence.

« Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Et toi non plus à ce que je vois ? »

« En effet, on est en « pause » pour quelques jours, les chasseurs semblent s'être intéressé à d'autres personnes.. ce n'est pas à ton groupe d'ailleurs ? »

Winwin tourne son regard vers son ami, le regardant avec une lueur inquiète. Yuta le regarde en retour, lui souriant chaleureusement pour le rassurer.

« C'est le calme plat chez nous ! Aucunes nouvelles d'eux depuis quelques jours ! Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ooh, tant mieux alors ! Mais.. si ce n'est pas les Rôdeurs leur cible actuel.. ni même les GIS.. alors à qui ils s'intéressent..? »

« Ça c'est une bonne question ! Soit ils s'intéressent à quelqu'un d'autre comme tu dis, soit ils préparent quelque chose.. c'est pourquoi Taeyong continue de les surveiller malgré tout. »

« Ten et Kun aussi les surveillent malgré le calme. Tu crois que les chasseurs ont découvert les Vagabonds..? »

« Je pense pas, enfin.. j'espère pas.. »

Il soupire longuement en regardant en direction du lac. Les Vagabonds sont inoffensifs, certes ils sont forts, très forts, mais ils ne font aucun mal à personne. Ils passent simplement leur temps à s'amuser et à vagabonder dans les rues jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils font la fête toute la nuit, jouent aux jeux vidéos, vont dans des parcs, enfin bref. Ils s'amusent comme tout les jeunes le font. Et c'est bien pour ça que la plupart du temps, Ten et Kun sont absent puisqu'ils les surveillent au loin, veillant à ce que rien ne leur arrive, et faisant en sorte que les chasseurs ne les connaissent pas. 

Il soupire à nouveau à l'idée que quelque chose pourrait leur arriver si les chasseurs trouvaient leur identité.  
Il regarde à sa droite, puis remarque un sac à côté de Yuta. Il fronce un peu les sourcils en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« Oui Winwinie ? Répondit-il alors en tournant sa tête vers lui. »

« C'est quoi ce sac ? »

« Quel sac..? Oh ! Oui j'avais oublié ! J'ai apporter de quoi manger, il y avait un restaurant où l'on pouvait prendre à emporter sur le chemin, donc je ne pouvais pas arriver les mains vides ! »

Yuta prend le sac à côté de lui pour le mettre entre eux deux.

« Mais.. tu ne peux pas manger toi..? Enfin je veux dire, pas de nourritures.. humaines. »

« En effet ! Mais toi tu peux ! Donc mange, j'ai pris ma « boisson » dans un thermos. »

« Comme ça on ne voit pas la couleur. »

Yuta le regarde avec un grand sourire puis tapote doucement sa tête.

« Tu as touut compris ! »

Winwin hoche activement la tête tout en riant un peu avant de regarder ce que Yuta avait dans son sac. Il y avait un plat de Tteokbokki, du riz cantonais et du poulet Kung Pao. Décidément, il risque pas de mourir de faim avec Yuta.  
Il commence à manger tant que les plats sont encore chauds, tandis que Yuta buvait lentement ce que contenait son thermos.

« Tu en voudras un peu après ? » Demande Yuta en se tournant vers lui tout en se mettant en tailleur.

« C'est pas important pour mon espèce tu sais. »

« Peut-être, mais tu dois quand même en prendre minimum 2 à 3 fois par mois. Alors prends en un peu maintenant et tu seras tranquille pour 2 semaines. »

Il hoche la tête alors que lui, lui adresse un grand sourire, il lui tend ensuite son thermos pour que Winwin prenne quelques gorgées qu’il bu rapidement après avoir terminé son plat de riz. Il lui rend sa boisson puis prit le plat de poulet dans le sac avant de regarder tout autour de lui, le parc était toujours assez vide. Seul un couple était assis sur l'un des bancs de l'autre côté du lac, ainsi qu'une personne se baladant lentement tout en ayant un casque sur les oreilles. Ce parc est très peu fréquenté, mais reste tout de même peu discret.

« Tu sais Yuta, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais. On aurait été dans un endroit où on serait sûr que personne nous verrais.. genre à la bibliothèque ou un autre endroit qu'aucune personne de notre entourage ne fréquente.. »

« C'est ça que je trouve dommage, on est obligé de se cacher sous prétexte qu'on ne fait pas partit du même groupe.. On s'est connu au début du collège, tu venais de Chine et moi du Japon, tout les deux encore débutant en coréen, on est resté proche durant toutes ces années. Après le lycée j'ai rejoint le groupe des GIS. On a commencé à se perdre de vu, à ne plus se parler. Puis à peine une année plus tard, tu as rejoins le groupe adverse, celui des Rôdeurs. Tu es connu comme le petit protégé de Ten, celui qu'on ne doit pas touché. D'un côté, c'est une bonne chose ! Au moins je suis sûr qu'il prendra soin de toi. Mais ce serait bien si nos deux groupes pouvaient s'entendre.. ou si au moins on pourrait se voir sans se cacher. »

Winwin peut voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Yuta, il ne supporte pas de devoir se cacher juste pour voir son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, cela ne plairait sûrement pas à Taeyong de savoir qu'un de son groupe fréquente une personne du groupe ennemi. Et de même pour Ten.

« Tu crois que ça arrivera un jour..? » Demande Winwin en buvant une gorgée de soda que Yuta a pris en plus des plats.

« Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant non en tout cas. Et ça depuis déjà quelques années. »

Il baisse la tête en soupirant discrètement, puis commence à jouer avec ses doigts. Yuta a probablement remarqué son stress puisqu'il pose une main sur son épaule, il le regarde d'un air sérieux, mais a tout de même un sourire réconfortant. 

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit.. tu étais là avant eux, donc même si quelqu'un nous voit, je m'en fiche de ce qui peut arriver. Tu es le premier dans mon coeur. »

Il le regarde avec un air toujours sérieux et un regard charmeur. Winwin ne pu s'empêcher de rire en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il rit aussi en se frottant celle-ci, secouant sa tête en regardant en direction du lac.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule idiot. »

« Et toi arrête de me taper l'épaule tu vas la déboîté à force.. »

« Je tape même pas fort, tu sens probablement rien ! »

« Pas faux. Et tu sais.. je suis sérieux quand je dis que t'es premier. Eux, c'est comme ma famille bien sûr, mais tu faisais partit de celle-ci bien avant eux alors.. »

« Alors je suis très spécial pour toi ! La personne la plus spécial du monde ! » 

« Ça va les chevilles Winwinie ? »

« Super ! »

Winwin lui adresse un grand sourire alors que Yuta soupire doucement puis rit ensuite en terminant la boisson dans son thermos.  
Ils restent discuté dans le parc pendant toute la journée, Winwin termine les plats que Yuta avait apporté. Son ventre est rempli pour le reste de la journée. Et heureusement aucune averse ne s'est déclarée, seulement le beau temps était présent aujourd'hui. .

.

.

De retour à la résidence, il décide d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée.

La salle commune est l'endroit où les habitants de la résidence, c'est à dire les Rôdeurs, se rejoignent pour s'amuser, jouer ensemble et penser à autre chose que les missions. La pièce est assez grande, il y a un baby-foot dans le fond de la pièce, un billard à quelques mètres, de longues baies vitrées tintées donnent la vue sur le jardin, sur le mur à côté il y a une télé accroché au mur, une console posée sur un meuble ainsi q’une chaîne hi-fi et un petit frigo pour les boissons. Et bien sûr il y a un petit coin avec plusieurs sièges et canapés juste en face de la télé.

Xiaojun et Yangyang étaient déjà de retour, il les rejoins alors près des sièges. En regardant le poignet de Xiaojun, Winwin remarque qu'il a un bandage qui montait jusqu'à sa main.

« Hey Winwin ! Ça a été ta journée ? » Demande le plus jeune.

« Super ! Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu au poignet Xiaojun ? »

« Nous c'était super aussi, jusqu'à ce mon pouce décide de rejoindre mon poignet lors d'une mauvaise manipulation.. » Répond Xiaojun en regardant son bandage.

« Aie.. je suis bien content de pas être venu.. Où est Lucas ? » 

« Il a dit qu'il devait aller acheter quelque chose.. maintenant quoi, c'est une bonne question. » 

« Personnellement, je ne le crois pas trop.. » Marmonne Yangyang tout en grignotant quelques chips. « Mais bon, il fait sa vie après tout. » 

« Ça vous dit qu'on joue un peu avant de remonter chacun dans nos appartements ? » Propose Xiaojun. 

Yangyang et Winwin acquiescent puis ils jouent tout les 3 à la console pendant une bonne heure. Après ça, ils quittent la salle et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur pour aller chacun chez eux. Yangyang s'arrête au premier, tandis que Winwin et Xiaojun s'arrêtent au deuxième. 

« Dis Xiaojun.. tu as jamais pensé que.. peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entendre avec ceux du GIS..? » 

« Mh.. si j'y ai déjà pensé.. mais bon, vu que le leader de leur groupe et Ten ne s'entendent pas.. on le saura pas vraiment. Et vaut mieux pas qu'il nous voit sympathiser avec l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi GIS tu crois..? Groupe d'individus S.. quelque chose.. » 

« C'est une bonne question.. ça veut probablement dire quelque chose oui, mais ça a toujours été secret, on le saura pas de si tôt. » 

C'est vrai que maintenant qu’il y pense, Yuta n’a jamais dit ce que voulait dire GIS. Tout le monde les a toujours appelés ainsi sans savoir ce que ça voulait vraiment dire. 

« D'ailleurs.. » Reprît Xiaojun, « tu crois qu'ils nous surveillent aussi.. ? » 

« De qui, les GIS ? Pourquoi Taeyong nous surveillerais ? » 

« Taeyong.. ? » 

Xiaojun le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, Winwin se maudit intérieurement en comprenant son erreur. Aucun Rôdeurs ne connaît le nom du leader des GIS, ni même des membres de ce groupe, mis à part Ten peut-être. Tout comme les GIS ne connaissent pas le nom du leader des Rôdeurs, enfin les leaders, Ten et Kun. Il réfléchit quelques secondes a ce qu’il pourrait dire pour se rattraper. 

« Oui... j'ai cru entendre que.. c'était ça le nom du leader, mais.. je suis pas sûr ! » 

« Oh.. enfin bref ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que, j'ai vu quelqu'un hier dans l'après-midi, qui avait l'air de surveiller notre résidence. » 

« C'était sûrement un chasseur. » 

« Non non.. il avait rien d'un chasseur ! Celui-ci était.. plus discret on va dire. Il était assez jeune, dans la vingtaine je dirais, alors que les chasseurs ont tendance a avoir plus de 35 ans. Il avait la peau assez pâle, similaire à certains membres des GIS. » 

« Mais pourquoi nous surveiller.. ? » 

« Ça je sais pas.. mais j'ai préféré ne pas en parler à Ten ni à Kun. Ils s'entendent déjà pas très bien avec eux alors, j'ai pas voulu en rajouter. » 

« Tu as eu raison ! Au faite, Lucas n'est toujours pas rentré, où est-ce qu'il peut être à cette heure.. » 

« Je sais pas.. peut-être dans un bar ou bien.. je sais pas. Mais bon, dis, tu viens avec nous demain ? On sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire mais on va continuer à profiter de notre liberté ! » 

« Demain ? Ouais pourquoi pas ! » 

« Aaah ravi de l'entendre ! » 

« Tu m'aurais forcé à venir de toute façon.. je te connais ! » 

« Moi ? Mooh non jamais ! » 

Xiaojun commence à s'éloigner de lui. Winwin le regarde en voyant que lui regarde en l'air avec un grand sourire au visage, puis il rit en secouant la tête. Il marche à ses côtés pendant quelques secondes. 

La porte de l’appart de Winwin est la première qu’ils atteignent, tandis que l'appart de Xiaojun est tout au bout du couloir. Ils se saluent et Winwin entre à l'intérieur en retirant sa veste. Il veille à bien fermer la porte à clé puis se pose sur le canapé en prenant une canette de soda au passage. La discussion qu’il a eu avec Xiaojun le perturbe beaucoup, si les GIS les surveillaient vraiment, alors pourquoi Yuta lui en a pas parler aujourd'hui. Pourquoi les surveiller ? Certes, les GIS et les Rôdeurs ne sont pas amis du tout, mais ils ne vont jamais s'en prendre à eux pour autant. 

Après avoir fini sa canette et réfléchi pendant une dizaines de minutes, il décide finalement d'aller se coucher en oubliant un peu cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, j’espère qu’il va vous plaire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

{ 16:37 }

Assis sur sa chaise devant son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, il ferme enfin son cahier de cours après avoir terminer ses exercices puis se lève en mettant ce cahier dans son sac. Il soupire de soulagement puis prends son téléphone avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger.  
En passant par le salon, son père était assis sur le canapé, devant lui il y avait plusieurs feuilles éparpillées sur la petite table. Il regarde rapidement puis commence à partir pour retourner dans sa chambre mais son père l'interpelle.

« Donghyuck ? »

« Oui ? » Il se tourne vers lui puis se rapproche un peu en même temps.

« J'aimerais bien t'apprendre à te servir de quelque chose, tu as du temps ? »

« Hum.. pas vraiment, je dois me préparer pour aller rejoindre les garçons chez Renjun, après avoir mangé ce que j'ai dans les mains.. »

« C'est une soirée j'imagine ? » Il pose la feuille qu'il a dans la main sur la table puis tourne sa tête pour regarder son fils.

« Oui, j'ai l'autorisation de maman, ça me suffit. »

« Maman n'est pas là ce soir, alors je peux toujours t'empêcher d'aller à cette fête. »

« Mais papa c'est vendredi aujourd'hui ! Maman m'as dit que je pouvais y aller ce matin ! »

« Bon écoute, on va faire un deal. Je te laisse y aller, si tu me laisse te montrer un truc d'abord. C'est quelque chose qui pourrait être utile plus tard. »

« J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix. »

« Exactement ! Viens avec moi, on en a pour une heure à peu près. Après ça, je te libère. »

Donghyuck soupire d'agacement pendant que son père se lève pour aller jusqu'à la cave. Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le choix de toute façon, c'est pour ça qu'il le suit immédiatement, et sans discuter tout en mangeant sa tartine. Ils descendent au sous-sol, tout était sombre puisqu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Son père allume la lumière puis avance vers le fond de la cave, il allume une autre petite lumière qui éclaire une étagère rempli d'armes. Donghyuck reste bouche bée face à ça, il sait que son père travaille avec la police, mais ne pensait pas qu'il possédait des armes dans la maison, si elles sont à la cave, c'est probablement pour les cacher.

Le père de Donghyuck prit un petit tas de feuilles qu'il accroche sur un tableau en bois à l'aide de punaises.   
Donghyuck observe ses gestes, ne comprenant pas le lien entre les feuilles sur le tableau et les armes présentes devant lui. Il regarde d'un peu plus près, il y avait des indications, des noms, des lieux et même des photos, plutôt floues qu'on ne pouvait distinguer qui était dessus. Son père pose les poings sur la vielle table en bois présente devant lui, regardant ce qu'il venait tout juste d'accrocher.

« Bon.. tu m'expliques..? » 

« Bien, alors, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire toute suite. Tu vas sûrement dire que je suis complètement fou, et que c'est stupide. Mais tu es en âge de comprendre. » 

Il marque une courte pose, Donghyuck fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que son père lui disait.

« Je vais commencer par te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas un officier de police comme tu le crois, en réalité, je protège les habitants de Séoul, et même des villes aux alentours. »

« Attends.. quoi..? Je comprends pas.. »

« Je suis un chasseur. »

« Chasseur ? Mais.. un chasseur de quoi..? »

« De créatures surnaturelles. »

Donghyuck lâche un petit rire puis regarde son père en soupirant longuement avant d'ajouter :

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps pour des sottises de ce genre ? Je te crois pas. »

« Je savais que tu n'allais pas comprendre de suite, mais tu verras par toi même. »

Monsieur Lee regarde l'une des feuilles présentes devant lui, et lit celle-ci dans sa tête. Donghyuck quant à lui, se demande qu'est-ce qu'il fait là et hésite même à partir. Il essaie de lire ce que son père regarde, mais c'était écrit en petit et il n'est pas assez proche pour pouvoir lire.

« C'est incroyable.. » Reprit son père. « Tout le monde s'amusent, chacun vit sa vie. Sans même savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville. »

« Et.. il se passe quoi ? »

« Des choses atroces. C'est pourquoi je dois absolument t'apprendre à te défendre, Donghyuck. »

Il se tourne vers lui après avoir dit cette dernière phrase, puis il s'approche des armes à côté de lui avant d'en saisir une.

« Pourquoi j'apprendrais à me défendre contre quelque chose auquel je n'y crois pas. »

« Bon.. même si tu n'y crois pas, je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserait de savoir comment fonctionne cette arme. » 

Il montre une arme avec lequel on doit utilisé une flèche, puis la tends à Donghyuck.

« C'est une arbalète, plutôt facile à manier. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est, placer la flèche, bien viser, et tirer. Tiens regarde cette cible. »

Donghyuck regarde dans la même direction que celle de son père. Près du mur à l'opposé d'eux, il y avait un mannequin en carton, forcément pour s'entraîner. Il y avait déjà quelques trous dans le mannequin, signe que quelqu'un s'est déjà entraîné dessus. Monsieur Lee montre à son fils comment tenir l'arme puis il s'entraînent pendant une bonne demi heure. Donghyuck n’a pas raté une seule fois la cible, visant plusieurs endroits tel que le crâne, plus particulièrement entre les deux yeux, le coeur, et la gorge. Il a également précisé que viser les chevilles peut déstabiliser l'adversaire et donc le ralentir. Ceci étonne son père puisque c'est la première fois qu'il montre ça à son fils, et il sait pourtant déjà les bases de comment se défendre, comment viser correctement et surtout de comment se servir d'une arme. Donghyuck avait utiliser l'excuse de « je l'ai vu dans beaucoup de films et séries », chose qui, d'un côté, n’est pas faux. 

« Bon.. je vois que tu es plutôt doué.. alors, on va s'arrêter là. Va te préparer pour ta fête. Tu rentres dans la nuit ou demain ? » Demanda son père tout en récupérant l'arme que son fils avait dans la main pour la ranger.

« Je pense rentrer seulement dimanche, j'aimerais rester avec mes potes plus longtemps, je dors chez Renjun, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » 

« Si maman te fais confiance, alors moi aussi. Allez file ! »

Il sourit à son père qui lui sourit également en retour puis il monte pour sortir de là cave, alors que son père rangea toutes les feuilles. Il monte jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement tout en étant décontracté, puis il mit quelques affaires dans un sac à dos. Des vêtements de rechanges, un short et t-shirt en guise de pyjama ainsi que sa brosse à dent évidement, sans oublier son chargeur. Il mit une veste assez chaudes puisque le temps était plutôt frais durant ce mois de octobre.  
Une fois avoir fini tout ça puis saluer son père, il sort de la maison pour commencer à marcher dans les rues de son quartier.  
Sur le trajet, il décide d'aller dans un centre commercial pour acheter quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord un pack de bière, bien évidemment, puis un paquet de chips et des cookies. Il voit ensuite une paire de chaussure dans la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtement, il les regarde pendant quelques minutes, puis décide finalement d'entrer dans le magasin pour voir le prix de plus près. Il parcourt tout les rayons jusqu'à trouver celui des chaussures. Les chaussures en vitrine se trouvait juste au bout d'une rangée, bien mises en avant, en regardant le prix, son visage se décompose, il remarque qu'il lui manquait seulement quelques billets pour pouvoir les acheter. Il soupire tout en étant déçu, alors qu'une voix venant de dernière lui le fit sursauter. 

« Elles ne sont pas si chères pour des chaussures de marques ! »

Il se retourne pour voir qui c'était, même si il l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se tient juste devant lui, lui adressant un grand sourire. 

« Taeil ! Faut pas me faire peur comme ça ! » Ronchonne Donghyuck en lui tapant gentillement l'épaule, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux. 

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » 

« Je passais juste prendre de quoi manger et boire pour ce soir puis.. j'ai vu cette magnifique paire de chaussures.. »

« Qui n'est visiblement pas dans ton budget.. » 

« Tu as tout compris.. mais bon, c'est pas grave, ça va attendre encore un peu. »

« Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez ton ami ? On pourra discuter un peu puisque ça fait longtemps ! » 

« Ouais bien sûr ! » 

« Et... j'ai vu un stand qui vendait des bubbles tea pas loin de ce magasin.. » 

« Tu veux qu'on en prenne pour la route j'imagine ? » 

Taeil regarde le plus jeune avec un sourire aux lèvres puis hoche doucement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Et vu que tu sais ce que je veux.. tu veux bien aller en prendre le temps que je paye mes achats à la caisse ? Je te rejoins dès que c'est fait. »

Donghyuck acquiesce avant de sortir du magasin pour aller acheter les bubbles tea. Taeil attendit qu'il ne soit plus dans son champs de vision pour prendre une paire des chaussures repérées par Donghyuck, vérifiant bien la pointure puis va ensuite payer rapidement tout ses achats à la caisse. Une fois ça fait, il sort du magasin et part rejoindre le plus jeune qui venait tout juste de payer les boissons.  
Ils sortent du centre commercial pour respirer l'air frais puis Taeil prit sa boisson que le plus jeune lui tendit. En retour, il lui donne le sac qui contenait les chaussures, recevant un regard d'incompréhension de la part de Donghyuck.

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça.. » Demande-t-il alors en regardant le sac dans ses mains.

« Regardes dedans et tu verras. » 

Il lui fit un clin en prenant ensuite une gorgée de sa boisson, tandis que Donghyuck s'empresse de prendre la boîte dans le sac, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. 

« Hyung ! Tu aurais pas dû.. »

« J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, comme un cadeau de retrouvailles. »

« Merci Taeil, vraiment. » 

« Pas besoin de me remercier.. »

Donghyuck sourit de toutes ses dents puis enlace son aîné en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il se décale puis sautille sur place, tout content du cadeau offert par Taeil. Ils commencent ensuite à marcher tout les deux en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. De ce qui a pu se passer du côté de Taeil, ainsi que du côté de Donghyuck.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils s’arrêtent en face d'un grand bâtiment. 

« Bon, te voilà arrivé, il est à quel étage exactement dans ce.. grand immeuble ? » Demande le plus vieux en observant le grand bâtiment en face d'eux.

« Au tout dernier ! Heureusement que y'a un ascenseur.. » 

Taeil laisse échapper un petit rire en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune, puis l'enlace une dernière fois.

« Fait attention à toi. » 

« Toi aussi, on sait pas qui tu peux croiser sur la route. » 

Ils se sourient puis se saluent avant que Taeil s'en aille pour rentrer chez lui, tandis que Donghyuck entre dans le bâtiment puis dans l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage. Il traverse le long couloir puis toque rapidement à sa porte en entrant ensuite sans attendre de réponse.  
Tout le monde est déjà là. Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle et Jisung sont dans le salon, assis autour d'une petite table en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Renjun lui, qui est dans la cuisine ouverte, pose quelques boissons et nourritures sur le bar. Il décide de le rejoindre pour également poser ce qu'il avait acheter. Renjun eut un léger sursaut en le voyant, ce qui fit rire Donghyuck. En effet, Renjun ne l’a pas entendu rentrer puisque la musique avait masqué ses bruits de pas.

« Haechan ! Enfin t'es là, je commençais à penser que tu n'allais pas venir ! »

« Pour qui tu me prends ! C'est juste mon père qui m'as retardé avec ses histoires.. » 

« Quelles histoires ? »

« Ses histoires de créatures surnaturelles et qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre.. »

Renjun et Donghyuck se regardent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de rire tout les deux en secouant leur tête. Donghyuck, ou autrement appelé Haechan, aide Renjun à préparer ce qu'il faut pour ce soir tout en discutant pendant que les autres jouent ensemble.

« Tu sais, quand on y pense. Le fait que ton père soit un chasseur, ça pourrait nous aider. Enfin, pas que nous, les autres aussi. »

« Comment ça..? » 

« Eh bien, si jamais il prépare quelque chose ou sait quelque chose, tu pourras le savoir ! » 

« Ah oui bien vu.. » 

« Bon ! On a fini la préparation ! Et dis moi, c'est quoi le sac avec lequel tu es arrivé ? » Demande Renjun en voyant le sac contenant une boîte en carton. « C'est un cadeau pour moi ? »

« Mmh... non ! C'est un cadeau de Taeil, pour moi ! » 

« Je suis déçu.. » 

Renjun fit une petite moue en faisant semblant d'être vexé puis rit en même temps que son ami. Il prévient ensuite les autres que la fête peut commencer et ils s'approchent pour prendre leur boisson et saluer Haechan au passage, dont ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence. Renjun se concentre à nouveau sur son ami en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu étais avec Taeil ? »

« Oui, il m'as accompagné jusqu'ici. »

« Il est de quel groupe lui déjà ? »

« Des GIS. »

Renjun semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes tout en buvant une gorgée d’une bière qu’il avait pris à l’instant. 

« À quoi tu réfléchis ? » Demande l’adolescent aux cheveux bleus clairs du nom de Jaemin.

« Vous croyez que tout les membres des GIS et des Rôdeurs se détestent ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bah, même si les deux groupes ne s’entendent pas, je suis sûr que y’a des amitiés cachées entre certains.. » 

« Moi pas comprendre.. » Ajoute Jeno en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Bon, imaginons que Haechan et Taeil s’entendent bien, mais ils ne peuvent pas se voir publiquement parce que nous et les GIS, on ne s’entendrait pas. Ce serait donc une amitié secrète. » 

« Aaah là j’ai compris ! »

Renjun soupire d’exaspération alors que tout les autres ne peuvent s’empêcher de rire. Après avoir discuté pendant plus d’une dizaine de minutes, ils trinquent tous ensemble puis s’amusent, boivent et dansent jusque tard dans la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Je remarque que les chapitres sont de plus en plus court, donc j’espère que c’est pas dérangeant ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le réveil fut assez dur pour Donghyuck, et pour tout les autres aussi bien sûr. Il se réveille avec un mal de tête atroce, quand il pu ouvrir un peu les yeux, sa vision était légèrement trouble et ce fut pire quand il se redressa. Il avait la tête qui tourne, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il se recouche immédiatement sur son matelas.  
Lorsqu'ils font des soirées comme ça, ils se retrouvent à dormir tous dans le salon. Ils déplient le canapé pour en faire un lit qui est plutôt grand, ajoutent des matelas là où il y a de la place, des couettes et des oreillers puis l'endroit où chacun dort est souvent aléatoire. Parfois Renjun Jaemin et Haechan dorment sur le canapé lit et les autres sur les matelas. Ils s'étaient même retrouvés à dormir tous ensemble sur le lit une fois. Mais cette nuit, c’est Jisung, Chenle et Jaemin qui profitent du lit, tandis que Jeno est sur un matelas tout comme Haechan et Renjun qui eux, sont côte à côte.  
Renjun est le premier à se lever, il passe d'abord à la salle de bain pour prendre immédiatement une douche puis une fois ça fait, il revient au salon pour aller à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Ses amis quant à eux, essayent tant bien que mal de se réveiller.  
Le lendemain de soirée, très alcoolisé ou non, c'est toujours Renjun le premier levé, et Jeno le dernier. Sinon, pour les 4 autres, ils se lèvent presque tous au même moment, une trentaine de minutes après Renjun.  
Une fois qu'ils sont tous enfin réveillé, et qu'ils ont réussi à avaler quelque chose à manger, ils se préparent tous pour pouvoir sortir. Malgré la soirée d'hier, ils sont toujours motivé pour sortir à nouveau. 

Il est à peu près 14h00 alors que Renjun attend patiemment ses amis devant la porte d'entrée. 

« Les gars ! C'est quand vous voulez ! » s'exclame alors le plus vieux devant la porte.

« On arrive ! » Répond Jisung en allant rejoindre son aîné. 

« Enfin ! Au moins qui a terminé.. ils font quoi les autres ? »

« Ils sont en train de choisir leur tenue. »

« Ils sont au courant qu'on va seulement à la salle d'arcade.. ? »

« Tu les connais, tu sais comment ils sont. »

« Malheureusement.. Bon les gars, sérieusement. Mettez des fringues au hasard, on est qu'entre nous vous savez ! » 

On pouvait entendre un grognement dans l'appartement, sûrement Haechan qui n'apprécie pas qu'on le presse. Chenle arrive à son tour pour rejoindre les deux autres, et attendait avec Jisung et Renjun pendant au moins 10 minutes avant que les 3 derniers terminent enfin. Le plus vieux du groupe soupire de soulagement puis ils descendent tous au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir de l'immeuble.  
Ils passent toute l'après-midi à s'amuser à la salle d'arcade, ils jouent à tout ce qui est présent et étonnamment, il n'y a pas grand monde pour un samedi. Mais bon, ils ne vont pas se plaindre pour ça, au contraire. 

« Bon les gars, ça vous dit on va prendre quelque chose à manger et après on va au bar ? » propose Jeno en remettant sa veste. « Ça nous changera un peu ! » 

« Il a pas tord ! Mais il va falloir prendre les boissons pour Jisung et Chenle, puisque messieurs sont encore mineurs. » Remarque Donghyuck.

« Pas de problème pour ça, allons-y avant qu'il n'y est plus de stands ouverts ! »

Il est un peu plus de 18h40 alors que les garçons sortent de la salle d'arcade. Ils y ont donc passé à peu près 4h dans cette salle et maintenant, ils cherchent un stand où ils peuvent prendre de quoi manger puis s'assoir sur la terrasse pour manger. Tout ça avant de finalement aller dans un bar pas si loin du stand qu'ils ont trouvé. 

Ils entrent dans ce bar puis s'installent à une banquette dans le fond de la salle, Renjun s'assoit entre Donghyuck et Jaemin, qui sont en face des 3 autres. 

« Qui va commander les boissons..? » Demande Haechan en regardant ses amis. 

Eux tournent tous leur tête en sa direction, lui souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne compte bouger. 

« C'est bon.. j'ai compris..! »

Donghyuck soupire un peu en roulant des yeux avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le comptoir puis commander les boissons pour tout le monde. Après avoir fait ça, il se retourne pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres mais heurte quelqu'un en faisant renverser des verres qui étaient sur un plateau, cette personne était bien évidemment le serveur. Donghyuck se sentit mal en voyant que le contenu des verres s’est en particulier renversés sur le t-shirt noir du serveur.

« Ooh je suis désolé ! Je m'excuse ! Roooh quel idiot.. je.. je vais payer les boissons et.. nettoyer ! Oow.. Je suis vraiment dé- »

« Eeh.. du calme, c'est rien tout va bien ! »

Donghyuck relève sa tête pour regarder le serveur qui se tenait en face de lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs et le teint pâle, un regard intimidant et pourtant, son sourire était rayonnant et rassurant. Celui-ci repose son plateau sur le comptoir avant de revenir près de lui.

« Hey.. ça va ? » 

« Hein..? Oh ! Oui oui ça va ! Je me sens juste un peu mal.. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est rien. Je vais juste nettoyer et refaire les boissons, y'a rien de casser tout va bien ! » 

Donghyuck hoche doucement la tête en jouant avec ses doigts puis il part pour retourner s'assoir avec ses amis pendant que le serveur s'occupe de tout nettoyer.

« Bah alors ! T'en a mis du temps ! » remarque Jisung.

« Ouais j'ai.. le barman avait beaucoup de commande alors, j'ai du attendre un peu ! » 

Jisung acquiesce puis continue ensuite de discuter avec les autres, Haechan regarde de temps en temps derrière lui pour voir où en est le serveur. Celui-ci avait terminé de nettoyer et avait donc repris son service. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui vient amener les boissons pour le groupe, adressant un doux sourire à Donghyuck au passage puis repart pour servir d'autres clients. 

Les garçons commencent à boire et rigoler entre eux, racontant des histoires et anecdotes qui leurs sont arrivé à la fac ou au lycée pour Jisung et Chenle. Le groupe s'est rencontré alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au collège, Jisung et Chenle se connaissait déjà depuis un peu plus longtemps que le collège. Malgré leur petite différence d'âge, ils se sont tous bien entendu lors de la première rencontre. Et ils ne se sont plus quitter depuis. Le fait qu'ils soit tous éparpillés un peu partout diminue les sorties entre eux, mais dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion, ils n'hésitent pas à se retrouver chez Renjun. Puisque c'est le seul à avoir son propre appartement.  
Même si Chenle va avoir 19 ans, dû à un problème personnel, il a été obligé de prendre une année de pause, le faisant donc redoubler. Heureusement, il est dans la même classe que Jisung, en dernière année de lycée. Quant aux autres, Jeno est en fac de sport, Renjun est dans une école d'ingénieur et Haechan et Jaemin sont tout les deux en fac d'arts.  
En discutant entre eux, ils se rendent compte qu'ils risquent de se voir de moins en moins puisque Chenle et Jisung ont leurs examens à la fin de l'année, et Renjun lui doit se concentré toute l'année, puisque la validation de son premier cycle se fait en fonction des contrôles continues. Il dit souvent que les deux premières années sont les plus difficiles, mais ses amis savent qu'il est très intelligent et donc qu'il n'a aucun soucis à se faire pour ça.

Les garçons sont restés jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, ils n’ont donc pas le choix de partir pour rentré chez Renjun. Malgré l'alcool consommé, leur état est plutôt facile à gérer comparé aux autres fois. Renjun tient Haechan, et Chenle et Jisung s'occupent de garder un œil sur Jaemin et Jeno. Le réveil promet d'être dur à nouveau demain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire, j’espère qu’il va vous plaire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, alors qu'une lumière étrangement faible l'oblige à refermer ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. Une fois qu'il réussi à les ouvrir entièrement, il regarde tout autour de lui. À première vue, personne n'était là. Il est seul dans une pièce très peu éclairée. Il voulait lever le bras pour enlever une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Ses poignets sont attachés à des chaînes, il pouvait les bouger de seulement quelques centimètres. Il soupire en essayant tant bien que mal de se détacher.   
Sans succès bien sûr.

Il scrute la pièce du regard, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Mais rien.   
En regardant le mur à sa droite, il y avait un tableau au dessus d'un petit bureau en bois délabré, celui-ci rempli d'informations sur des clans, des groupes, ou peut-être même des meutes.   
Étant assez proche, il pu lire quelques unes de ces informations.

1\. Groupe d'individus possédant des   
griffes et des crocs  
Rapidité : +   
Force : ++   
Nombre d'individus : 6 ?   
Espèce(s) : loups + ???   
Autrement surnommé :   
les Rôdeurs 

2\. Groupe d'individus possédant   
possiblement des pouvoirs  
magiques  
Rapidité : ++  
Force : ++  
Nombre d'individus : 8 ?   
Espèce(s) : sorciers et vampires ?   
Autrement surnommé :   
GIS / GAI??  
Acronyme ? Signification ?   
Origine du nom inconnue. 

3\. Groupes d'individus aux sens   
surdéveloppés.   
Agissent en douce  
=  
Identités inconnues   
Rapidité : +++  
Force : +++  
Nombre d'individus : ???  
Espèces : ???  
Autrement surnommé :   
les Vagabonds   
⚠️ : ont possiblement des protecteurs 

« Alors il y en a d'autres.. » marmonne le jeune adulte à lui-même en regardant ce tableau.

Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici pour les trouver, il a besoin d'eux, besoin d'un leader pour le guider. Mais cela risque d'être compliqué. Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes à comment il pourrait se libérer, mais ses pensées fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. A peine quelques secondes après ces bruits, 4 personnes entrent dans la pièce. 2 se dirigent vers le tableau qu'il regardait il y a quelques minutes, et les 2 autres se dirigent vers lui. Le jeune à la chevelure brune commence à paniquer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Les chasseurs libèrent ses poignets du mur pour les attachés ensemble puis le porter jusqu'à hors de la pièce. Il regarde une dernière fois les deux personnes devant le tableau, ils écrivaient visiblement d'autres informations sur ce tableau, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il sort de la pièce accompagné des deux chasseurs pour aller à nouveau dans une autre pièce, il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de s'attaquer à eux puis de sortir de cet endroit, mais malheureusement, il était trop faible pour faire cela. C'est à peine si il arrivait à marcher correctement. 

.  
.  
.  
.

« Kun, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Tu as dis toi même que tu voulais savoir ce qu'ils préparaient. Alors le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est d'entrer dans leur base. »

Ten et Kun sont caché derrière des buissons, regardant un bâtiment en face d'eux qui est au milieu de la forêt. Il est d'ailleurs assez bien caché grâce aux arbres.

« C'est dangereux d'y aller qu'à deux, on sait pas combien ils sont là dedans.. » affirme Ten.

« C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on soit le plus discret possible. On est sûrement les seuls à savoir où se trouve leur planque. Il faut en profiter. »

« Je le sens mal.. il y a sûrement des caméras, et pleins de chasseurs armés là dedans.. » 

« En effet. Bon viens ! »

Kun se déplace discrètement pour se rapprocher davantage du bâtiment, Ten le suit alors, n'étant pas rassuré pour autant. Ils regardent les murs du bâtiment, il ne semble pas avoir de caméra, ni aux alentours, ni au niveau de la porte. Kun remarque une fenêtre ouverte, caché par des feuilles d'un arbres présent devant.

« Psst.. Ten..? » chuchote Kun pour questionner Ten. « Tu crois que c'est mieux par la porte ou par la fenêtre ? »

« Je dirais que les deux idées sont mauvaises. » 

« Ça nous aide pas vraiment ça.. »

« Je veux dire.. par la porte, on est dans la merde si les chasseurs comptent sortir et voient deux intrus entrer à l'intérieur, tandis que la fenêtre, on sait pas où ça mène, ni si il y a quelqu'un. »

Kun semble réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Ten n'avait pas tord, ils y vont à l'aveugle. Ils ne savent pas comment c'est à l'intérieur, ni si c'est rempli de chasseurs ou pas, et surtout, qui dit qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose. 

« Ok on passe par la fenêtre. »

Ten, qui fut surpris de sa réponse, lâche un petit rire discret. Kun commence à escalader l'arbre jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre, il regarde à l'intérieur pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai personne. Il fit ensuite signe à Ten de monter à son tour pendant que le second leader à la chevelure bleuté entre discrètement à l'intérieur.   
Une fois qu'ils sont tout les deux à l'intérieur, il y avait un bureau en face d'eux puis en face de ce bureau à quelques mètres, il y avait des baies vitrées qui donnaient la vue sur un couloir assez éclairé. La porte pour sortir de cette pièce était entre ces deux baies vitrées. 

« Baisse toi ! » 

Kun force Ten à se baisser pour se cacher derrière le bureau, il avait en effet vu l'ombre de deux chasseurs arriver dans le couloir, il avait aussi vu un jeune homme entre ces deux chasseurs. Il se redresse une fois que les chasseurs n'étaient plus visibles. 

« Toi aussi tu as vu ce que j'ai vu..? » demande Ten. 

« Oui, la personne qu'ils tenaient n'avait pas l'air en très bonne état.. bon cherchons quelque chose dans cette pièce. »

« Tu devrais chercher et moi je surveille que personne n'arrive. »

« Bonne idée. »

Ten se mit dans l'ombre en regardant à travers les vitres pour être sûr que personne arrive pendant que Kun cherche quelque chose d'intéressant dans les tiroirs du bureau et des meubles présents dans la pièce. Après avoir fini, Kun soupire en abandonnant.

« Rien, il faut qu'on aille voir ailleurs. »

« C'est risqué de sortir de cette pièce.. »

« Peut-être, mais on a pas le choix. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. » 

Kun s'approche de Ten pour regarder avec lui a travers les vitres. Ils soupirent tout les deux en se demandant dans quoi ils se sont encore embarquer. 

« Si on allait voir où est-ce qu'ils ont pu emmener la personne présente à leur côté. » suggère Kun.

« C'est nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.. »

« Peut-être, mais peut-être pas aussi. Il a sûrement besoin d'aide, il avait l'air plus jeune que nous. Et peut-être qu'il a vu quelque chose. »

Ten réfléchit tout en regardant dans le couloir qui semble être vide. Puis sans dire un mot, il ouvre discrètement la porte qui mène au couloir avant de s'y aventurer. Il vérifie tout autour de lui, écoutant attentivement pour être sûr que personne arrive. Il prend le bras du second leader pour commencer à avancer dans le couloir où ils ont vu les chasseurs aller.


	5. Chapter 5

« Tu crois qu'ils sont allés par là..? » demande Ten en chuchotant.

« Oui, l'odeur mène jusque là. Ils doivent être dans le fond de ce couloir, derrière cette porte. »

« Et, c'est quoi le plan.. ? »

« La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est.. y entrer en s'attaquant aux deux chasseurs.. »

« Mais on ne sait pas si ils sont que deux. »

« Je vais aller écouter à la porte. »

Ten acquiesce pendant que Kun s'approche doucement de la porte puis écoute à l'intérieur. Grâce à ses facultés auditives surdéveloppées, il peut entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, 2 personnes sont en train de discuter. Il écoute pendant quelques minutes avant de faire signe à Ten de s'approcher. 

« Bon, bonne nouvelle, ils ne sont que deux. Donc on pourrait s'en débarrasser sans créer d'alerte. » 

« Il manquerait plus que ça. Du coup.. on entre comme ça d'un coup ? Ou bien- »

Ten n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre devant eux. Le chasseur qui a ouvert la porte ne se rend pas compte de suite, il regarde les deux individus pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent durer une éternité. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Kun profite de ce moment pour frapper le chasseur qui se tient devant lui, et ils entrent tout les deux dans la pièce pour éviter que le second sorte pour appeler du renfort. Ten s'occupe du second chasseur qui était dos à lui, il ne se rend même pas compte que son collègue est actuellement à terre. Ten prend une hache qui se trouve sur l'un des bureaux avant de frapper l'homme sur le crâne avec celle-ci.

« Ouch.. » s'exclame Kun en regardant la scène tout en faisant une légère grimace.

C'est vrai que quand Ten s'attaque à quelqu'un, il n'y va pas de main morte. Il se tourne vers son ami une fois qu'il a bien vérifier que le chasseur n'était plus en vie, puis soupire de soulagement en s'étirant et en allant fermer la porte. Il avait quelques goutes sang sur le visage et sur son haut. 

« Là si il est pas mort je comprends pas.. » Dit Kun en regardant le cadavre a quelques mètres de lui. « Et on en fait quoi de celui-là ? »

Ten regarde le chasseur qui est bloquer par le genou de Kun, il ne bouge pas vraiment puisque le coup qu'il a reçu a dû le sonner. 

« Brise lui la nuque ? »

Kun réfléchit quelques secondes puis hausse ensuite les épaules avant de soulever un peu le chasseur pour lui briser la nuque comme Ten l'a suggéré. Après ça il se redresse en soupirant de soulagement puis scrute la pièce du regard. Il avance jusqu'au fond de la pièce sous le regard de Ten, il y avait un rideau qui semble cacher quelque chose. Kun ouvre alors celui-ci avant de se reculer un peu.

« C'est qui lui.. ? »

Le jeune homme qu'ils ont vu tout à l'heure avec les chasseurs est devant eux, dans une sorte de compartiment en verre rempli d'eau.

« Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? » demande Ten.

« Oui, son coeur bat encore normalement. Mais il faut le sortir de là. »

Ten regarde autour de lui avant de prendre la hache qu'il a utiliser plus tôt puis s'approche doucement du tuyau.

« Attention, décale toi. »

Kun exécute les paroles de Ten en s'éloignant puis il frappe ensuite de toute ses forces la vitre avec la hache. Il ne réussi pas du premier coup, une petite fissure était seulement visible. Il recommence alors plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la vitre explose. Toute l'eau qui était à l'intérieur se trouve maintenant au sol, tout comme l'individu.  
Kun se précipite vers lui en essayant de le faire réagir, et être sûr qu'il respire encore.

« Alors ? »

« Il est en vie ça c'est sûr, je crois qu'ils l'ont juste assommé. »

Le jeune homme bouge un peu sa tête, un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre puis il tousse quelques fois avant d'enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Il cligne plusieurs fois puis regarde les deux leaders au dessus de lui en ne comprenant pas. En se redressant et en regardant autour de lui, il comprend immédiatement qu'ils sont venu en aide.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande le leader aux cheveux bleutés.

« Ça peut aller.. je me sens juste.. pas trop trop bien.. »

« C'est normal, Ten, il faut qu'on l'amène à la résidence. »

Ten regarde l'inconnu pendant quelques minutes, se demandant si c'est une bonne idée. 

« Comment tu t'appelles ? D'où tu viens ? » demande-t-il finalement en s'agenouillant.

« Hendery.. j'étais venu à Séoul pour essayer de trouver un leader.. un groupe avec lequel je pourrais rester.. » 

« Un leader..? » 

« Oui. J'ai lu des informations que les chasseurs ont écrits, je suis donc sûr qu'il y en a dans cette ville. Et- »

Ten et Kun se regardent en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Kun avait raison, ce Hendery sait sûrement des choses.

« Quelles informations ? » demande Kun.

« Des informations sur plusieurs groupes ! Il y en avait 3, mais avant que j'arrive dans cette pièce là, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient ajouté quelque chose.. »

« Tu sais ce que c'était..? »

« Non, j'ai pas pu voir.. »

Ten soupire doucement en se relevant. Kun quant à lui, aide Hendery à se relever, il avait du mal à se tenir debout, mais après quelques minutes, il arrive finalement à trouver l'équilibre.

« Tu te souviens où est cette pièce ? » 

« Je crois oui.. »

« Ten c'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller.. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, ils ont peut-être toutes nos infos »

« Et eux.. qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? » 

« Rien, on les laisse la. Ils penseront juste que c'est Hendery qui a réussi à s'enfuir. »

« Et ils le traqueront. »

« Mais ce qu'ils savent pas c'est qu'il sera avec nous. »

Kun hoche la tête puis réfléchit avant de soupirer longuement. Hendery regarde les deux leaders, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûle la langue. Trop curieux, il se lance finalement.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander.. de quel groupe vous êtes..? » 

« Des Rôdeurs. » Répond Kun en lui adressant un léger sourire. 

« Oh, ceux qui ont des crocs et griffes. »

« C'est ce qui était marqué ? »

« Oui, avec aussi le nombre de personne que vous êtes. »

Kun roule des yeux en voyant Ten le regarder avec insistance. 

« Ok ok on va chercher cette pièce ! Mais si il nous arrive quelque chose, ça sera de ta faute ! »

« J'accepte toutes responsabilités. »

« Bien, reste près de Hendery, je passe devant pour être sûr qu'il n'y a personne. »

Ten eu un grand sourire sur ses lèvres puis laisse passer Kun pour qu'il sorte de la pièce. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que personne n'était là, Ten et Hendery suivent Kun dans les couloirs. Il y avait tellement de pièces. Ils arrivent près de la pièce qui a des baies vitrées, celle par laquelle il sont entrés. Ils se disent donc qu'il faut continuer plus loin, Hendery confirme que la pièce où il était la première fois est à seulement quelques mètres. Il continuent de traverser des couloirs qui paraissent interminables, puis ils arrivent enfin devant la pièce voulu. La porte de celle-ci est entrouverte, visiblement, personne n'est à l'intérieur. Kun s'aventure en premier, activant l'interrupteur pour voir plus clairement. Ten ferme la porte derrière lui, tous regardent l'intérieur de la pièce alors que Kun s'approche du tableau contenant des informations.

« Hendery a raison, ils notent ce qu'ils savent sur nous.. même les Vagabonds sont dessus.. »

« Comment ça..? » 

Ten se précipite près de Kun pour regarder ce tableau, suivit de Hendery.

« Heureusement ils ont toujours pas leur identité, mais ils savent que quelqu'un les protège. Autrement dit, nous. Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau ? »

« Ça, c'était pas là avant. » Hendery pointe du doigt les informations qu'il n'a pas pu voir.

« Ennemi solitaire   
accompagné de loups féroces.  
Rapidité : +  
Force : ++  
Nom : Daisyris.  
Espèce : Sorcière.  
Possible alliance avec elle pour  
éliminer les différents groupes, et trouver des informations supplémentaires  
sur les Vagabonds.  
\+ Déteste les Rôdeurs en particulier. »

« Super, un ennemi en plus.. comme si ça suffisait pas.. » soupire Kun.

« D'ailleurs c'est qui cette Daisyris.. on la connaît même pas. Comment peut-elle nous détester ? » 

« C'est une bonne question.. bon, je prends ça en photo et on s'en va. »

Kun sort son téléphone pour prendre rapidement tout en photo avant de sortir de cette pièce pour aller dans celle par laquelle ils sont entrés plus tôt. Par chance, l'endroit est désert, les seuls chasseurs qu'ils ont croisés sont les deux qui étaient avec Hendery. Ils ressortent tout les trois par la fenêtre, puis commencent à courir le plus vite possible pour sortir de la forêt puis aller jusqu'à la voiture de Ten pour finalement rentrer à la résidence.


	6. Chapter 6

« Donghyuck, on en a déjà parlé. J'aime pas l'idée que tu ailles habiter ailleurs.. »

« Maman.. j'ai 20 ans.. je suis grand ! Et puis.. ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi, je cherche un appart près de la fac, comme ça je gagne du temps de sommeil le matin ! » 

« Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon petit garçon aille habiter tout seul loin de moi.. »

« Rooh maman.. je suis pas ton seul petit garçon, tu auras toujours Chungsu ! Il n'a que 12 ans. »

« Je sais.. mais tu restes mon petit garçon tu sais.. »

« Si tu préfères je peux faire une colocation avec Renjun ? »

« Bon.. on en reparlera d'accord ? »

« Raaah d'accord maman.. »

Donghyuck fit une petite moue en jouant avec ses doigts puis se lève ensuite pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il se rend compte que la porte de la cave est entre ouverte, il entend son père discuté avec une autre personne. Il se dit que c'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des autres, mais le sujet de discussion attire son attention.

« Comment ça tu as réussi à avoir des informations sur les Vagabonds.. ? » Demande le père Donghyuck à la personne présente avec lui.

« Me demande pas comment j'ai fais moi même je suis impressionné. J'ai deux noms. Haechan et Nana. »

Donghyuck se paralyse en entendant le surnom de Jaemin et son propre surnom, les battements de son coeur commencent à être plus rapide et sa respiration irrégulière. 

« Haechan ? Nana ? »

« En réfléchissant j'ai pensé que c'était des surnoms. Et j'ai aussi découvert que c'était des adolescents. Les plus jeunes sont toujours au lycée. »

« Sérieusement comment tu as découvert ça ? Tu te rends compte que tu nous apportes des informations précieuses qu'on cherche depuis des années. »

« J'ai entendu des gens en parler dans un bar. J'étais assis, à boire un café comme un simple client, alors que des garçons qui avait à peu près la vingtaine, ont commencé à parler des Vagabonds. »

« Tu sais qui c'était ? Ces deux personnes ? »

« Malheureusement non. Mais ce sont sûrement ceux qui les protège. »

Donghyuck suggère qu'il en a assez entendu. Il remonte rapidement dans sa chambre puis s'assoit sur son lit en essayant de trouver une respiration normale. Il prend son téléphone pour envoyer un message sur le groupe.

Les Vag’ 

Hyuckie   
Renjun alerte rouge ! J’arrive chez toi dans 20 minutes ! Les autres rejoignez nous immédiatement ! C’est grave, faites vite vraiment il faut qu’on parle sérieusement!

Jun’   
Hyuck ??? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ????

Jisungie   
Hein ????

Hyuckie   
Jun je te le dis quand j’arrive ! Les autres dépêchez !

Après avoir envoyer le dernier message, sans même regarder la réponse des autres, il prit quelques affaires qu'il met dans un sac puis prend sa veste et son sac de cours en plus avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre les escaliers. Sa mère, qui passait tout juste dans le couloir, regarde son fils se diriger vers la porte en ne comprenant pas.

« Où vas-tu Donghyuck ? »

« Je vais chez Renjun pour quelques jours ! On va.. voir si on peut s'entendre ? Comme si on était en coloc tu vois.. » 

« Mais Donghyuck, tu as tes cours demain ! » 

« Justement ! Si on voit que ça se passe mal eh bien on annule la coloc ! Bon à plus tard maman je t'aime ! » 

« Mais mais.. »

Donghyuck se précipite dehors, laissant sa mère dans l'incompréhension total. Il se mit alors à courir pour arriver chez Renjun le plus vite possible. 

Après une quinzaine de minutes il y arrive enfin, il monte rapidement en haut puis frappe à la porte de Renjun, entrant, comme à son habitude, sans attendre de réponse.   
Son ami sursaute en voyant Haechan entrer en panique, il pose son téléphone en se levant pour faire face à lui.

« Les autres sont pas encore là? »

« Non, ils devraient pas tarder, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..? Tu me fais peur.. »

« On est dans la merde ! » 

« Oui.. tu me fais vraiment peur.. je t'apporte un verre d'eau, va t'assoir sur le canapé. »

Haechan acquiesce puis va s'assoir pendant que Renjun s'occupe de son verre d'eau. Il rejoint son ami sur le canapé en posant son verre sur la petite table, puis ils attendent tout les deux que les autres arrivent. Haechan ne pu s'empêcher de faire trembler ses jambes, ce qui a le don d'énerver Renjun qui lui donne une légère tape sur sa cuisse.

Après une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde commence à arriver. Ils s'assoient tous près de Haechan et Renjun, certains par terre comme à leurs habitudes. 

« Bon c'est quoi le problème ? » commence Jeno.

« On a des informations sur nous.. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » s'exclame Renjun.

« J'ai entendu mon père discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne a eu des infos sur nous. Ils savent qu'on est des ados et que les plus jeunes sont au lycée, ils ont découvert 2 de nos surnoms.. Nana et Haechan. »

« Mais comment c'est possible ? On fait super attention ! »

« Celui qui était avec mon père a dit qu'il avait entendu ça de quelqu'un d'autre.. de deux personnes qui étaient ceux qui nous protègent.. » 

« Mais personne ne nous protège.. » ajoute Chenle.

« Ça je commence à avoir un doute.. vous allez peut-être me trouver fou, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est observer, pas que quand on est dehors.. même juste quand je suis à la fenêtre de chez moi et même de chez Renjun.. ce qu'il a dit ne fait que confirmer ce que je ressens.. » 

« Mais Hyuck.. pourquoi tu nous en a pas parler plus tôt.. » demande Jaemin.

« Parce que je l'ai dit.. vous m'aurez sûrement prit pour un fou.. » 

« Bien sûr que non ! Si ça se trouve il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui nous surveille, mais il faut qu'on se dise que c'est pour notre bien apparement. » ajoute Renjun avant de se tourner complètement vers Haechan. « Il faut qu'on en sache plus. Tu crois que tu pourrais essayer de fouiller dans les affaires de ton père ? »

« Euh.. ça risque d'être compliqué mais.. ça peut se faire.. ! »

« Bien, alors essaie de récolter le plus d'informations que tu peux. Prend tout ce que tu peux en photo pour envoyer sur le groupe. On peut pas prendre le risque que les chasseurs nous découvre. »

« Renjun a raison, si on nous découvre, c'est fini la vie normale, on va être traqué comme les autres.. » 

Jeno soupire longuement suivit par les autres, ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire. Pour l'instant ils peuvent juste attendre que Donghyuck trouve quelque chose. Renjun regarde dans la pièce et remarque le sac avec lequel Haechan est arrivé. 

« Haechan ? Tu comptes rester ici ? »

« Si tu veux bien oui.. j'ai peur de rencontrer le regard de mon père, si je stresse devant lui pour aucune raison il va trouver ça bizarre.. j'ai besoin de me calmer un peu.. »

« D'accord, reste ici alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Si vous aussi vous voulez rester, vous pouvez. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte ! »

« Merci Renjun.. »

Ils adressent tous un grand sourire à Renjun puis décident tous de rester ici au moins pour une nuit, seulement Jisung ne peux pas puisque ses parents ont refuser, il a donc du repartir avant le dîner.  
Durant la soirée, Haechan s'est éclipsé dans la chambre de Renjun pour pouvoir appeler Taeil.  
Il attend quelques secondes avant que Taeil décroche enfin.

« Taeil ? » 

« Haechan ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure là.. ? »

« Il que... 21h13 abuse pas Hyung.. »

« Mais quand même.. c'est pas dans tes habitudes.. Bon j'imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Exactement, enfaite.. j'ai quelque chose à te demander.. »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que toi est au courant pour nous..? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre de ton groupe sait qui on est ? »

Taeil marque une courte pose alors que Haechan attends patiemment sa réponse. 

« Taeil ? Alors ? »

« Bon.. peut-être que les autres sont au courant.. »

« Comme qui ? »

« Comme.. tout les autres.. » 

« Tout ton groupe le sait ? »

« Oui.. mais tu sais.. c'est pas si grave.. »

« Les chasseurs ont quelques infos sur nous. »

« Hein ? Ça s'est impossible. »

« Un des chasseurs a entendu deux personnes discuter de nous dans un bar.. »

« Attends c'est pas possible.. écoute, je vais en parler à Taeyong et.. on va trouver une solution. Évitez de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous dévoiler. Restez des adolescents et des jeunes adultes normaux. Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau. »

« D'accord hyung.. c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant.. »

« Exactement ! Faites attention à vous, je te rappelle plus tard. »

« Ouais.. bye.. »

Taeil raccroche puis Haechan s'assoit sur le lit de Renjun pendant un peu plus de 5 minutes avant de se relever pour aller mettre de l'eau sur son visage. Il retourne ensuite avec les autres qui sont en train de jouer à la console pour se changer les idées.   
Ils ne restent pas trop longtemps puisque chacun a cours demain. Ils se couchent donc assez tôt, pour une fois.


	7. Chapter 7

Hendery est dans la résidence depuis déjà quelques jours, il a rencontré tout les autres Rôdeurs. Certains se méfient encore de lui, mais ils restent aimable en sa présence, ils veulent rester accueillants tout de même.   
Aujourd'hui, Hendery est avec l'un des deux leaders du groupe dans la salle commune, Kun a recopié les informations que les chasseurs ont sur eux et les autres groupes pour pouvoir expliquer plus clairement à Hendery. Ten lui est en vadrouille, sûrement pour surveiller les chasseurs mais aussi les plus jeunes.

« Bon, pour commencer, tu sais déjà tout sur nous. » précise Kun. « Pour les GIS, nous savons précisément qu'il y a 4 sorciers et 4 vampires. Le leader se nomme Taeyong. Ils sont forts et rapides comme préciser sur les feuilles. »

« Que veut dire.. GIS ? » demande Hendery.

« Nous même on sait pas.. seul le groupe lui-même le sait. Maintenant, la partie la plus intéressante. »

« Les Vagabonds. »

« Exactement. Donc, les Vagabonds sont un groupe composé de jeunes entre 18 et 20 ans. Les deux plus jeunes sont au lycée. Leur espèce est encore un peu flou, on arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'ils sont vraiment. On dirait qu'ils sont comme nous et les GIS, mais ils n'ont pas de griffes, ni crocs, et n'ont pas besoin de sang pour survivre. Ten a même pensé une fois qu'ils pouvaient être des Androïdes très perfectionnés.. un peu comme des robots. Mais vu que leur naissances sont enregistrés à l'hôpital, cela paraît insensé qu'une femme donne naissance à un robot.. »

« Si les loups, les vampires, les immortels et les sorciers existent.. pourquoi pas ça ? »

Kun rit doucement face à la remarque du plus jeune, puis il prend plusieurs papiers dans son sac, plus particulièrement des photos avec des prénoms écrits au marqueur. Il place ces photos devant lui, sur la petite table, de sorte à ce que Hendery les voit bien. 

« Pour le coup, on dit seulement qu'ils sont similaires à des robots. Ils sont très forts et rapides, beaucoup plus que les Rôdeurs et GIS réunis. Ils sont aussi très intelligent. Commençons par les présentations individuelles. Renjun. On ne sait pas si c'est lui le leader, et on sait pas si y'en a un. Mais lui, il a une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Actuellement en école d'ingénieur, c'est le plus âgé du groupe. Le second plus âgé, Jeno, est le plus fort, force physique plus élevé que les créatures surnaturelles. Haechan, celui-ci est intéressant. Son père fait partit des chasseurs, mais ! Haechan a le don de manipuler qui il veut naturellement, si il veut, il peut guider les chasseurs sur une fausse piste. Jamais les chasseurs ne se rendraient compte de qui il est. Ensuite, Jaemin. Il a également un don pour la manipulation, en plus de ça, il a un sourire charmeur qui dissuade les chasseurs. »

« Pourquoi ça..? »

« Parce qu'en voyant son visage d'ange, jamais ils vont se dire qu'il fait partit d'un groupe de créatures surnaturelles. Ce qui est positif. Il est la représentation parfaite qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. On arrive aux deux lycéens. Chenle, le plus malin et astucieux. Son don peut aider à résoudre un problème des plus compliqués qu'ils soient. Et enfin, Jisung. D'après ce que je crois, il peut se faufiler dans n'importe quel endroit. Il est souple, grand mais fin. C'est aussi le protégé du groupe, comme Jaemin, son jolie visage d'ange passe inaperçu. Ils se complètent tous entre eux. Tous ensemble, ils sont comme.. imbattables. »

« Woaw.. c'est vrai que quand on y pense.. le don de chacun d'eux seul est déjà pas mal, mais si on les assemble, c'est comme.. invincible.. et ils arrivent à vivre comme des personnes normales.. »

« Eh oui, on les envies tous.. mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on les protèges, on veut qu'ils vivent normalement le plus longtemps possible. Oh et il y a une autre chose.. ne jamais mentir en face de Renjun ou Jisung. »

« Parce qu'ils peuvent savoir si tu mens ! »

Hendery a dit ça pour plaisanter, mais quand il voit Kun le regarder sérieusement tout en hochant la tête, il redevient également sérieux en étant bouché bée.

« Attends.. c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, ils ont tout les deux le don de pouvoir savoir si tu mens, ce qui est un autre atout pour le groupe. »

« Comment c'est possible que vous sachiez tous ça..? »

« On a mener notre enquête depuis des années. »

« C'est impressionnant.. depuis combien de temps ils sont comme ça..? »

« Depuis que le plus jeune avait à peu près 12 ans. »

« C'est hyper jeune.. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on les protèges. Les chasseurs s'en fiche totalement de ton âge. Que tu sois un enfant, un ado, une personne âgée, une fille, un garçon, que ce soit leur famille ou pas.. si tu es une créature surnaturelle, alors tu dois mourir parce que tu es considéré comme dangereux. Même quand tu fais rien de mal, peut importe qui tu es. »

« Traduction.. les chasseurs sont vraiment des enflures.. »

« Exactement. Tu as d'autres questions ? »

« Oui ! J'en ai deux à vrai dire.. »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« De 1, tu as dit que l'un d'eux avait un père qui était chasseur.. donc si il apprend que son fils n'est pas vraiment humain.. est-ce qu'il va essayer de le tuer quand même..? »

« Malheureusement.. je pense que oui. Je te l'ai dit, peut importe qui tu es. Il essaieront de t'achever.. »

« C'est horrible.. » 

Kun soupire un peu en acquiesçant puis range ensuite les photos dans son sac avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Hendery.

« Et deuxième question.. comment les chasseurs ont découvert que ce groupe existait ? »

« Ils ont compris lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que beaucoup de leurs marchandises ont été détournés, et que des prisonniers, un peu comme toi, ont été libéré. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage. »

« Mais ça aurait très bien pu être vous..? »

« Non, puisque quand ça se produit, la plupart du temps c'est la nuit. Et les chasseurs surveillent les GIS et nous. Quand ils ont vu que aucun de nous n'était responsable. Ils ont compris qu'il y avait un autre groupe. Ils ont mené leur petite enquête, et la seule chose qu'ils ont trouvé c'est le nom de leur groupe. »

« Donc, ils agissent dans l'ombre pour venir en aide à d'autres créatures ? » 

« C'est ça, mais techniquement, ils sont inoffensifs, ils essaient de faire aucunes victimes. »

« Et.. vous savez toujours pas qui est cette Daisyris..? »

« Non, absolument pas. Mais elle risque d'être un problème pour nous. Si les chasseurs s'allient avec elle, il va falloir rappeler les autres pour retourner en missions et être plus qu'efficace pour protéger les plus jeunes et peut-être même découvrir qui est cette nouvelle ennemie.. »

« Pourquoi je le sens mal.. »

« Je le sens mal aussi, on risque d'être très occupé pour les prochaines semaines à venir. »

« Merci de me faire confiance. »

« J'espère ne pas être trahis par toi. Je te fais confiance, et j'espère que je me trompe pas. »

« Je te promet que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

Ils se sourient puis après ça, ils sortent de la salle commune. Kun accompagne Hendery jusqu'à son appartement qu'ils ont gentiment prêté. Il y a toujours plusieurs appartements de libre, c'est une grande résidence après tout. Dès que Hendery est rentré, Kun monte à l'étage suivant et va rejoindre Xiaojun dans son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lucas était également présent, il s'assoit sur le canapé au côté de Lucas. 

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » commence Kun.

« Oui ! On a quelques petites questions. »

« Je vous écoutes. »

« Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve la base des chasseurs ? »

« Pourquoi cette question Lucas ? »

« Eh bien, si on doit retourner en mission, on va peut-être avoir besoin du lieu. »

« Elle se trouve dans un endroit remplis de feuilles. Sérieusement, si pour l'une des prochaines missions vous aurez besoin du lieu de leur base, on vous le dira. Là ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Aller Kuuun ! » s'exclame Lucas.

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? Où il n'y avait que ça ? »

« Eh bien... c'était tout.. » affirme Xiaojun.

Kun soupire doucement avant de se lever en faisant une petite moue, puis il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce.

« Je suis déçu, je pensais que vous vouliez me voir pour discuter juste de choses normales, et passez du temps avec moi. Mais c'est pas grave. » 

« Mamaaan Kun ! Pars pas ! » 

Kun se retourne vers Lucas en lui lançant un regard ennuyé, Xiaojun quant à lui ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu vas voir toi. »

Kun s'approche de Lucas en venant lui jeter le contenu de son propre verre sur lui, il prend ensuite un oreiller pour le frapper avec. Xiaojun lui se relève pour ne pas recevoir de coups, puis ouvre les yeux de surprise en regardant à terre.

« MON TAPIS ! »

Lucas et Kun sursautent avant de s'arrêter de bouger, ils regardant ensuite sur le tapis, une tâche de grenadine avait en effet atterri sur celui-ci. Lucas et Kun se lance un regard complice alors que Xiaojun leur demande de nettoyer. Ils se lèvent en s'excusant, puis Kun et Lucas partent en courant le plus vite possible en riant. Prenant même l'escalier au lieu de l'ascenseur. Ils rentrent dans leur appartement respectif, laissant un Xiaojun seul et frustré pour son tapis, qu'il essaie de nettoyer toute la soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

« Tu crois qu'ils préparent quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas.. j'ai observé leurs gestes mais rien. Ils n'ont pas l'air de faire quelque chose. »

« Ça leur ressemble pas vraiment.. »

« Justement, je trouve ça bizarre.. »

Taeyong se frotte légèrement le front tout en réfléchissant. Il se passe rien de mauvais du côté des chasseurs, mais leur silence reste suspect. Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson sous le regard écœuré de Johnny, qui lui, joue à faire voler un stylo pour passer le temps. Taeil entre dans la pièce en faisant sursauter les deux autres, son regard se tourne immédiatement vers Taeyong.

« Il faut absolument qu'on parle. »

« Ça ne peux pas attendre ? »

« Absolument pas. Ça concerne les chasseurs et les Vagabonds. »

Taeyong stop de suite ses gestes en regardant Taeil, écarquillant ses yeux en entendant le nom du groupe des plus jeunes. Il regarde Johnny avec un léger sourire.

« Johnny, tu veux bien nous laisser ? »

« Ah oui oui bien sûr ! Je vais rejoindre les autres ! »

Johnny adresse un sourire à Taeil et Taeyong avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres du groupe comme prévu. Taeil quant à lui s'assoit à côté de Taeyong, là où Johnny était assis auparavant. Il le regarde sérieusement avec une mine légèrement inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Les chasseurs commencent à s'intéresser un peu trop aux Vagabonds. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Un chasseur a découvert le surnom de deux d'entre eux et savent en plus que certains sont encore au lycée. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il a su ? »

« C'est pour cette partie là que j'aimerais te parler. »

Taeyong fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas où Taeil voulait en venir. Taeil lui explique alors la situation, le regard du leader s'assombrit puis il se lève en faisant signe au plus vieux de le suivre. Ils sortent de la pièce pour traverser un long couloir et aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'ils ont atteint l'étage souhaité, ils sortent de l'ascenseur pour aller dans une pièce qui était au fond du couloir, celle-ci était très grande, pouvant donc accueillir beaucoup de personnes à la fois. Taeyong se met devant la porte en croisant les bras tandis que Taeil se met à ses côtés. Curieux, les membres du GIS tournent leur regard vers le leader.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là. »

« Il se passe quoi..? » demande un garçon aux cheveux brun nommé Jaehyun.

« J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont récemment allés dans un bar ? »

« Travailler dans un bar, ça compte ? » demande Mark.

« Non, pour le coup, c'est est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont allés dans un bar en discutant d'un sujet sensible. »

« Un sujet sensible ? »

« Avant que je parte Taeil a mentionné les Vagabonds. Est-ce que c'est eux que ça concerne ? »

« Oui, un chasseur a entendu deux personnes discuter d'eux dans un bar. C'est pour ça que je pose cette question. Et j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous soyez beaucoup plus vigilant. Si les chasseurs découvrent qui sont les Vagabonds, ça sera nous les responsables. Vous devrez redoubler d'efforts pour les protéger au maximum, et essayer même de les mener à de fausses pistes. La prochaine fois que vous parlez d'eux dans un endroit public, dites de fausses informations. Si vous voulez parler sérieusement d'eux, faites le ici. C'est compris ? »

Tous acquiescent en regardant le leader, puis celui-ci s'en va pour retourner à ses occupations. Les autres GIS se regardant entre eux, comprenant pas qui a pu dire quelque chose. Ils sont pratiquement tous resté ensemble ces derniers temps puisqu'ils n'ont aucunes missions. Seul Mark est absent parfois puisqu'il travaille dans un bar, Yuta et Jungwoo sont aussi souvent absent. Pour Yuta, il dit qu'il va à la librairie ou au parc mais jamais dans un bar. Jungwoo quant à lui en profite pour aller voir ses parents et sa petite sœur autant qu'il peut. Malheureusement les « coupables » peuvent seulement être entre ces trois là, puisque tout les autres ne se sont jamais quittés, mis à part quand ils doivent retourner dans leur chambre. Taeil s'est absenté une seule fois, mais vu que c'est lui qui a su et qu'en plus de ça il est extrêmement vigilant, il est donc retirer de la liste.   
Taeil va s'assoir auprès des autres en prenant un verre de soda.

« Taeil, comment tu as su pour les chasseurs ? » demande finalement Johnny.

« On me l'as transmis. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ça c'est un secret.. »

Taeil sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à Johnny tandis que celui-ci rit en secouant sa tête.  
Le reste de la journée, ils discutent tous entre eux par rapport à ça, ils ne savent pas qui est réellement le coupable mais ils se sont promis de faire beaucoup plus attention. Certes, c'est grave, mais ce n'est rien d'un autre côté. Si ils ne refont pas une erreur de ce genre, ça devrait aller.

Dès que la nuit commence à arriver, chacun d'entre eux commençait à partir. Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait que Taeil et Jungwoo. Taeil commence à se lever pour partir mais Jungwoo retient sa manche. Il vérifie que tout le monde est bien partit, puis il regarde son aîné avec une mine légèrement inquiète.

« Dis.. comment est-ce que tu as su pour ça ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit à Johnny, c'est un secret.. »

« Si je te confie quelque chose, tu me le dis ? »

« Que veux-tu me confier ? »

« Dis moi d'abord qui c'était.. »

« Bon.. » Il regarde vers la porte pour vérifier puis s'assoit à nouveau aux côtés du plus jeune. « C'est Haechan qui me l'as dit.. »

« Haechan ? »

« L'un des Vagabonds.. »

« Parce que tu les connais personnellement ? »

« Seulement lui, les autres je les connais de noms. » 

« Taeyong nous a jamais dit qui était les Vagabonds.. »

« Il les connaît de vus, donc il peut les observer mais il ne connaît aucun de leur noms. »

« Et toi oui apparement, comment ça se fait que tu les connais ? Enfin Haechan je veux dire.. et Taeyong sait que tu sais ? »

« Taeyong ne sait pas que je connais leur noms, ça ne lui est pas vraiment utile d'ailleurs.. mais bon. Et Haechan, je le connais déjà depuis quelques années, c'est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi. Il a eu cette info parce que son père est un chasseur. »

« Sérieusement ? Mais.. imagine son père découvre que son fils fait partit des Vagabonds.. qu'est-ce qu'il va faire..? »

« Sûrement pas le féliciter.. C'est pour ça qu'il faut les protéger. »

« Oh.. d'accord.. bon, je.. je vais aller me coucher moi, il se fait tard.. »

« Hop hop hop ! Tu comptes aller ou comme ça.. une info contre une info. Tu as dit que tu allais me confier quelque chose si je te disais qui c'était. »

Jungwoo commence à jouer avec ses doigts en regardant partout sauf vers son aîné. Taeil pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et l'inciter à parler.

« Si je te le dis.. promet moi que tu ne diras rien à Taeyong.. »

« D'accord.. je te le promet. »

« Il y a quelques jours, enfin presque plus d'une semaine maintenant.. j'ai été rejoindre un ami une après-midi.. dans un bar.. »

« Continue.. »

« C'est peut-être de ma faute si les chasseurs sont au courant.. »

« Comment ça.. enfin je veux dire.. c'était qui ton ami ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un du groupe.. c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas le dire ? »

« Oui.. c'était avec un Rôdeur.. »

« UN RO.. un Rôdeur ? »

« S'il te plaît le dit pas à Taeyong ni aux autres.. »

« Non non je te l'ai promis, mais.. tu es ami avec un Rôdeur.. une personne du groupe ennemi.. ? »

« Oui.. on est allés dans un bar tout les deux pour se parler et se voir comme des amis.. à un moment.. on a parlé des Vagabonds.. donc j'en déduis que c'est de notre faute si les chasseurs sont au courant.. »

« Bon écoute.. c'est pas grave d'accord ? Ça peut arriver de faire des erreurs.. seulement la prochaine fois.. fais attention.. »

« C'est promis.. »

« Mais dis moi.. les Rôdeurs connaissent les Vagabonds ? »

« Oui, ils en connaissent peut-être plus sur eux que nous.. et Lucas m'as dit que les leaders les surveillaient souvent.. »

« Eux aussi surveillent les Vagabonds ?! »

« Apparement oui.. je comprends pas pourquoi nos groupes sont ennemis.. je suis sûr que si on alliait nos forces on pourrait être beaucoup plus performant et mieux protéger les plus jeunes.. »

« Tu as raison.. mais malheureusement on peut rien faire.. » 

« Je sais.. merci de m'avoir écouté hyung.. »

« C'est normal, si jamais tu as encore besoin je suis là. Et fais attention la prochaine fois ! »

« Oui je te l'ai promis.. »

« Bien.. aller va te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil. »

« Oui.. bonne nuit ! Te couche pas trop tard aussi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bonne nuit. »

Jungwoo se lève pour sortir de la salle et aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Taeil quant à lui, est un peu sonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mais ceci dit, Taeil trouve ça un peu triste que Jungwoo ne peut pas s'afficher publiquement avec le Rôdeur, enfin, pas près de la base. Peut-être que si il n'y avait aucun problème entre les deux groupes, il n'y aurait pas eu d'erreur, puisque si ils avaient pas besoin de se cacher, ils seraient venu ici et auraient discuté d'eux en paix. Donc les chasseurs n'auront jamais rien su. Mais bon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Ils ont juste à faire très attention et surveiller mieux les plus jeunes.


	9. Chapter 9

Donghyuck se dirige vers la porte de chez lui pour enfin rentrer. Lui et Jaemin sont restés un peu plus d'une semaine chez Renjun, les autres quant à eux sont rentrés chacun à leur tour au bout de quelques jours. Bien évidemment, il a reçu pleins de messages de ses parents lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il compte rentrer, mais celui-ci étant assez grand, ils n'ont donc rien à dire.  
En entrant chez lui, il monte directement à sa chambre pour poser ses affaires puis redescend pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter.

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Il attend quelques secondes. Aucune réponse. Il se rend compte qu'il est totalement seul dans la maison. Il mange rapidement ce qu'il a pris avant de se décider à descendre à la cave.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas arriver entre-temps.. »

Il soupire puis va jusqu'au fond de la pièce en allumant la lumière, il essaie de se rappeler où est-ce que son père avait pris les feuilles la dernière fois. Il fouille un peu avant d'ouvrir un tiroir puis de trouver plusieurs feuilles ainsi que des photos. Il pose tout ça sur le bureau devant lui. Bingo. C'était bien les informations qu'il recherche. Il lit ces informations à voix basse avant de tout prendre en photos et d'envoyer sur la conversation de groupe. Il range son téléphone puis ensuite les feuilles là où il les a trouvé. 

« Donghyuck ? » 

Il sursaute à l'entente de son prénom en se retournant rapidement vers le propriétaire de cette voix, son stress commence à monter en voyant son père en bas des escaliers, en train de le regarder les bras croisés.

« Papa ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur.. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je savais pas que tu étais rentrer. »

« Je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps.. »

« Et.. que fais-tu ici ? »

« Eh bien.. écoute papa, cette semaine j'ai bien réfléchis. Et je me suis dit que.. je voulais en savoir plus sur ton métier, et comme tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivé.. ma curiosité était beaucoup trop grande.. donc je suis descendu seul.. j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais, je croyais que tu trouvais ça stupide.. »

« Au début oui, mais en y réfléchissant.. si c'était faux, tu ne ferais pas ce métier, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, en effet. Je suis ravi que tu ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Je vais pouvoir t'expliquer plus clairement ce que l'on sait sur cette ville. »

Son père s'approche de son fils pour reprendre les feuilles qu'il commençait à ranger, puis les pose à nouveau sur la table. Il commence ensuite à tout expliquer à son fils, même si celui-ci sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, même plus. Son père commence ensuite à lui parler de son groupe. Précisant ce qu'il savait sur les Vagabonds, heureusement il n'a pas beaucoup d'informations, mais ils doivent tout de même faire très attention.  
Son père parle ensuite de cette nouvelle information qu'ils ont eu.

« Qui est cette.. Daisyris..? »

« Une sorcière qu'on a découvert il y a peu de temps. Avec mes collègues on s'est dit qu'elle pourrait nous aider pour exterminer chaque groupe. Et découvrir qui sont ces Vagabonds. Elle possède également une meute de loups féroces qui n'hésitent pas à tuer tout sur son passage. » 

« Dis papa.. qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mal ces groupes..? » 

« Eh bien.. rien. Mais ils sont dangereux. C'est pourquoi on doit les exterminer au plus vite. »

« Mais pourquoi les exterminer si ils ne font rien de mal ? Pourquoi s'allier avec quelqu'un de féroce pour tuer des innocents ? » 

« Donghyuck, qu'est-ce que tu racontes.. déjà, ils ne sont pas innocents. Ensuite, on éliminera également cette Daisyris dès que les autres seront éliminés. »

« Tu as dit que le plus jeune des Vagabonds est encore au lycée.. tu te rends compte qu'il est plus jeune que moi..? »

« Certes.. mais je te l'ai dit. Il est sûrement dangereux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. Tu te base seulement sur ce qu'il est. C'est un enfant, un fils, un frère pour quelqu'un. Vous vous basez sur le fait que ce sont des créatures surnaturelles, mais vous ne pensez même pas à leur familles, leur amis et eux même- »

« Donghyuck.. »

« Certains d'entre eux n'ont peut-être pas choisis d'être ce qu'ils sont. » continue Hyuck en empêchant son père de continuer. « Certains sont née comme ça et n'y peuvent rien.. vous voulez les exterminer seulement sous prétexte qu'ils existent. Ils sont traqués depuis qu'ils sont nés. Ils se battent pour survivre, alors qu'ils veulent sûrement juste vivre une vie normale comme tout le monde. »

« Je crois que je me suis trompé.. tu n'es pas fait pour être un chasseur. Écoute fiston.. »

« Non toi écoute moi. Imagine que toi et tes collègues vous arriviez à exterminer tout ces groupes. Comment tu crois que leur famille vont réagir ? Tu crois qu'ils vont faire la fête et sauter de joie à l'idée que leur enfant est mort tué par quelqu'un ? Comment tu crois que leur mère vont réagir si elles apprennent que leur petit garçon chéri est mort, et en plus de ça devoir l'expliquer à leur petit frère ou petite sœur, comment tu crois que leur père vont réagir ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas s'allier quand ils apprendront que ce sont des chasseurs qui les ont tués. Ils voudront sûrement se venger personnellement. »

« Donghyuck écoute.. »

« Si c'était moi. Imagine si je faisais partit d'un de ces groupes. Tu me tuerais pas vrai ? Sous prétexte que je suis dangereux. Alors que tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis, et pourtant je serais dangereux à vos yeux. Donc vous voudrez me tuer aussi avec les autres. Tu crois que maman va te pardonner pour ça ? Et Chungsu ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il va apprécier l'idée que son père ai pu tuer son propre fils, son grand frère qu'il connaît depuis qu'il est né, et qui a toujours été là pour lui, celui que vous, vous considérez comme dangereux. Ils ne font que se protéger. Ils n'ont pas le choix si ils veulent survivre, vivre leur vie, faire les études qu'ils veulent, et peut-être même fonder une famille plus tard. Ils doivent se protéger contre vous. C'est vrai tu as raison. Je suis pas fait pour être chasseur. Parce que moi, comparer à vous, j'ai un coeur et des sentiments. Et j'essaie de comprendre les choses. » 

Donghyuck ne laisse pas son père lui répondre qu'il sort directement de la cave pour pouvoir monter dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul dans la pièce légèrement éclairé. Il s'assoit sur son lit puis lâche un long soupire en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, se demandant d'où venaient toutes ses paroles. D'un autre côté, il lui a dit tout ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Pour Donghyuck, les plus dangereux sont les chasseurs. Puisqu'ils tuent des personnes qui n'ont sûrement rien fait à part se défendre. Même si il était un simple humain, qu'il n'avait rien a voir avec les créatures surnaturelles, il aurait détesté les chasseurs malgré tout. Ils se basent seulement sur leurs espèces et pas sur qui ils sont vraiment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d’habitude mais le 11e chapitre sera également publié aujourd’hui.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La résidence des Rôdeurs est très calme aujourd'hui. Winwin sort de son appartement et prend l'ascenseur pour descendre à la salle commune, il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient sûrement tous dehors a profiter de leur temps libre.   
Il hausse les épaule puis décide de sortir également puisqu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Il envoie un message à Yuta pour lui demander si il peut le rejoindre au parc, comme la dernière fois.   
Il marche ensuite lentement jusqu'au parc, regardant les passants et magasins autour de lui.   
Une fois arrivé, il va s'assoir à son endroit habituel, il se rend rapidement compte que quelqu'un y été déjà. Il s'approche pour regarder cette personne puis sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents en voyant que Yuta était déjà là. Il s'assoit à ses côtés en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

« Winwinie ! Tu es là ! »

« Oui, je pensais pas te trouver déjà ici.. »

« J'étais déjà assis là lorsque tu m'as envoyé le message, j'avais donc juste à t'attendre patiemment. Comment tu vas ? »

« A part que je suis un peu fatigué ? Ça va ! Et toi ? »

« Ça va, rien de nouveau de ton côté ? »

« Mmh.. non.. »

« Je suis déçu. »

Yuta adresse un léger sourire à Winwin qui lui réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé récemment. Un illumination arrive de suite.

« Oh si ! Il y a eu un nouvel arrivant chez nous, enfin.. pour l'instant il réside avec nous. »

« Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? »

« Un garçon que Kun et Ten ont découvert dans la base des chasseurs. Ils ont aussi découvert de nouvelles informations. »

« La base des chasseurs ? De nouvelles informations ? »

« Ten et Kun ont trouvé où sont les chasseurs et quand ils sont aller là-bas, ils ont trouvé Hendery mais aussi des informations sur une certaine.. Daisyris.. »

« Daisyris.. ? »

« Oui.. apparement les chasseurs veulent se servir d'elle pour s'attaquer à nous, à nos deux groupes.. et peut-être même trouver qui sont les Vagabonds.. et apparement cette Daisyris déteste les Rôdeurs.. »

« Waah.. il faut que ton groupe fasse attention.. c'est sûrement pour ça que les chasseurs étaient si calme.. » 

« Sûrement, mais si je te le dis.. c'est aussi parce qu'il faut que toi et ton groupe restiez sur vos gardes.. on sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver maintenant. D'après Kun, on risque d'être très occupé les prochaines semaines à venir. »

« On fera attention ne t'inquiète pas.. d'ailleurs, on a aussi une information, une mauvaise.. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les chasseurs ont des infos supplémentaires sur les plus jeunes. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » 

« Non.. malheureusement.. mais si on les surveille parfaitement, et qu'on fait attention alors normalement tout devrait bien aller. »

« J'espère, je veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.. »

Winwin soupire longuement pour essayer d'évacuer son stress, Yuta pose alors une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.  
Ils restent environ 2h à discuter dans ce parc, Yuta avait réussi à remonter le moral de son ami, ce qui lui fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après ça, ils se lèvent puis se saluent en s'enlaçant, puis chacun part de son côté pour rentrer dans leur résidence respective. Winwin commence donc à marcher lentement dans les rues, profitant du vent agréablement frais. 

.  
.  
.  
.

{ 23h03 }

Lucas rentre à la résidence après une longue journée passée avec l'un de ses amis, inconnu des Rôdeurs. En voyant de la lumière dans la salle commune, il décide d'y aller pour voir qui y était. Xiaojun, Yangyang et le nouveau, Hendery. Après quelques jours de plus passé ici, tout le monde a appris à l'apprécier. Il est agréable, drôle et bienveillant, il met toujours une bonne ambiance dans la pièce où il se trouve.   
Lucas salue les deux Rôdeurs puis Hendery, et s'assoit à leur côté. Ils sont actuellement en train de jouer tranquillement à la console tout en buvant quelques bières et en mangeant des gâteaux. Lucas observe leur partie avant de se rendre compte d'une chose.

« Winwin n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, il est partit ce matin je crois, mais on l'a pas vu revenir. Il est peut-être déjà dans sa chambre.. » suggère Xiaojun.

« Oh.. je vais aller voir. »

Les autres acquiescent alors que Lucas se lève pour ressortir de la pièce et aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il monte à l'étage de l'appartement de Winwin, il traverse le couloir pendant quelques seconde avant d'atteindre sa porte. Il toque à celle-ci puis attend. Aucune réponse. Il toque à nouveau, un peu plus fort que la première fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Lucas fronce les sourcils mais hausse finalement les épaules. Il se dit que Winwin est sûrement en train de dormir, et il sait qu'il a un sommeil très profond, rien ne peut le réveiller lorsqu'il dort.  
Il redescend alors pour rejoindre à nouveau les autres.

« Alors ? Il est là ? » demande Xiaojun sans quitter l'écran du regard.

« Mh.. il ne m'as pas répondu alors.. je pense qu'il doit être en train de dormir.. »

« Possible, il sort souvent ces temps-ci, il doit être fatigué de ces journées. »

« Et où il sort ? »

« Alors là.. aucune idée ! »

Xiaojun hausse ses épaules avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa partie contre YangYang. Lucas recommence donc à observer leur partie, puis joue ensuite contre Hendery. Ils jouent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les submergent, puis ils montent tous à leur appartement.


	11. Chapter 11

Donghyuck rentre d'une longue journée de cours, pour une fois. Il salue sa mère en embrassant sa joue au passage avant de monter ses affaires et redescend puis prend un bol pour mettre des céréales et du lait dedans. Il s'installe ensuite à table auprès de son petit frère Chungsu, en commençant à manger ses céréales lorsque son père entre dans la pièce. 

« Bonjour Donghyuck. Alors, cette journée à la fac ? »

Donghyuck se contente de regarder son père sans lui répondre, il ne se sont pas vraiment reparler depuis la dernière fois. Enfin, c'est surtout Donghyuck qui ignore son père, il n'a aucune envie de lui parler. Son père lâche un léger soupire puis s'assoit en face de lui.

« Il faudrait qu'on parle, Donghyuck. »

« J'ai rien à dire. »

« Et bien, moi j'ai des choses à te dire. »

Donghyuck soupire d'agacement puis continue de manger ses céréales en ne disant rien d'autre.

« Je t'en parlerais ce soir. »

En voyant que son fils ne lui parle toujours pas, il décide de sortir de la pièce en le laissant avec sa mère et son frère, retournant à ses occupations dans la cave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ton père.. ça fait déjà quelques jours que vous ne vous parlez plus.. » demande la mère de Donghyuck une fois que son père n'est plus dans la pièce.

« Parce que.. j'ai pas envie d'en parler maman.. »

« Vous allez rester fâché longtemps ? » demande Chungsu.

« Ça je ne sais pas.. »

Donghyuck sourit doucement à son petit frère tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le rassurant comme il peut. Celui-ci vient enlacer son grand frère avant de partir tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je trouve ça quand même bizarre.. jamais vous vous êtes fâchés aussi longtemps vous deux.. » ajoute sa mère.

« Je sais.. mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler.. »

« Et tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe..? »

« Tu connais le métier de papa..? »

« Bah bien sûr chéri, comme toi tu le connais. C'est un officier.. qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec ça..? »

« Je veux dire.. son vrai métier.. »

« Son vrai métier ? Mais de quoi tu parles.. ? »

Donghyuck reste sans rien dire pendant quelques longues secondes. Il pensait que sa mère était au courant, mais apparement non.

« Donghyuck..? »

« .. Oublie ça.. je.. je vais dans ma chambre.. ! » 

Il se lève alors en commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre mais sa mère l'interpelle.

« Et tes céréales ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé.. »

« Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! »

Il revient vers la table pour prendre son bol de céréales puis remonte rapidement pour pouvoir aller manger dans sa chambre. Laissant sa mère dans l'incompréhension, comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Il soupire longuement une fois assis sur son lit puis allume la télé qui est dans sa chambre pour ensuite manger calmement ses céréales.  
Après avoir terminé, il pose son bol sur la commode à côté de lui en continuant de regarder la télé alors que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

« Oui ? »

Il entend une personne entrée puis tourne sa tête pour voir qui c'est. Son visage se décompose en voyant son père s'approcher avec quelques feuilles dans les mains. Il s'assoit près de son fils tout en éteignant sa télé.

« Eh ! J'étais en train de regarder ! »

« Donghyuck, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle. »

« Et moi je t'ai dit que j'en ai pas envie. » 

« Bien, alors je ne t'oblige pas à me parler. Mais écoute moi au moins. »

Donghyuck soupire légèrement, mais ne dis rien. Il laisse alors son père continuer en regardant dans le vide.

« Bon, il y a quelques semaines, nous avons trouvé un loup solitaire dans la forêt. Enfin.. un jeune homme qui était seul mais c'était un loup garou. On l'a gardé et on lui a fait le moins de mal possible. » 

Donghyuck s'empêche de lâcher un rire moqueur, il sait bien que lorsque qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un de « dangereux », ils ne sont pas tendre avec lui.

« Bon, regarde ces deux hommes. » 

Son père pose deux photos devant lui, sur ces photos on pouvait voir deux hommes, enfin, les cadavres de ces hommes. Puisque sur la deuxième photo, il y avait une marre de sang autour de la victime. Donghyuck avale difficilement sa salive en regardant ailleurs, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

« Ils ont été sauvagement tué par celui que l'on a capturé. Nos hommes le cherche partout dans la ville, mais ils n'ont aucune trace de lui. Donc ton petit jeu comme quoi ils sont innocents, et ne font rien de mal, ça marche pas Donghyuck. Ils sont dangereux comme je te l'ai dit. Mais tu t'entête à continuer de dire qu'ils sont innocents. »

« Si tes hommes l'avait laissé tranquille, ça serait pas arrivé. » 

« Il fallait le capturer. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que- »

« Ah ! Oui ! Parce qu'il était sûrement dangereux ! Il était juste en train de se balader, de profiter de la vie, puis des chasseurs lui sont tombé dessus pour aucune raison. »

« Donghyuck.. »

« Stop papa.. arrête, j'ai plus envie d'en parler. Laisse moi s'il te plaît. »

« Donghyuck, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre. Ils ne peuvent pas rester en vie et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. »

« Et pourquoi même. »

Donghyuck soupire puis se lève en commençant à mettre des affaires dans un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais..? »

« Puisque tu as l'air déterminé à me faire chier toute la soirée avec ça, je vais chez Renjun. »

« Donghyuck.. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'essayais juste de te faire comprendre »

« Et aussi de m'engager apparement. »

« Bon.. je vais te laisser alors. Tu vas quand même j'ai ton ami ? »

« Oui. »

« D'ailleurs, tu vas très souvent chez lui. Et pourtant on l'a jamais vu. »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de te montrer tout mes amis en plus ? Tu veux venir avec moi peut-être ? Fouiller mon téléphone aussi ? »

« Donghyuck.. le prend pas comme ça.. C'est juste que.. j'aimerais connaître un peu tes amis. »

Donghyuck sent son pouls s'accélérer, il ne comprend pas pourquoi d'un coup son père souhaite connaître ses amis. Ça ne l'as jamais intéressé auparavant.

« Je me suis dit que, peut-être si je leur en parle, eux ils comprendront et arriveront peut-être à t'expliquer mieux que moi. Vous pourrez même vous joindre à nous, qui sait. »

« Alors là, n'y pense même pas. Jamais je laisserais mes amis rejoindre une bande d'assassins comme vous. Ne me parles plus, s'il te plaît. »

« Donghyuck.. »

Celui-ci se contente de l'ignorer en mettant un dernier truc dans son sac puis sort de la chambre en descendant pour pouvoir sortir de la maison.

« Donghyuck ! »

« Laisse moi ! »

Sa mère, alertée par le ton de son fils, arrive dans la pièce tout en les regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Donghyuck.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. où tu vas comme ça..? »

« Je vais chez Renjun jusqu'à ce qu'il ai décider de me laisser tranquille avec ces histoires. »

« Quelles histoires.. ? »

« Eunjung, ce n'est rien. C'est une histoire entre lui et moi. »

« Entre toi et moi tu dis ? Pourquoi maman n'est pas au courant de ce que tu fais ? Tu veux m'engager là dedans sans le dire à maman ? En tout cas, sois sûr que jamais je voudrais te rejoindre. »

« Le rejoindre dans quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Maman, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. ? »

Chungsu descend les escaliers en observant ce qu'il se passe, sa mère arrive vers lui pour le rassurer mais son regard se pose sur son frère. En voyant qu'il a un sac avec lui, prêt à partir, il s'avance rapidement vers lui en lui tenant le bras.

« Hyung ! Tu pars encore ? »

« Écoute.. je pars pas pour longtemps, d'accord ? On jouera même ensemble quand je reviendrais, en attendant tu fais attention à toi et à maman. C'est compris ? »

« Oui hyung.. »

« Maman, si tu veux apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Je te propose de descendre à la cave. Dans le fond, allume une petite lumière et fouille dans le bureau. Tu trouveras des choses intéressantes sur le vrai métier de ton mari. En attendant, je m'en vais. Au moins pour deux nuits. »

Donghyuck embrasse la joue de sa mère puis de Chungsu avant de s'en aller en soupirant longuement de frustration. Il marche lentement pendant quelques temps pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à chez Renjun.


	12. Chapter 12

Donghyuck traverse le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte de son ami. Il toque à celle-ci, puis pour une fois, il attend devant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il entend une clé dans la serrure puis la porte se déverrouille, elle s'ouvre quelques secondes après. 

« Haechan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là..? Entre.. »

Renjun se décale pour pouvoir laisser son ami entrer, celui-ci entre alors puis va s'assoir sur le canapé. Renjun ferme la porte à clé derrière lui avant d'aller le rejoindre. 

« Tu viens beaucoup en ce moment je trouves. » commence Renjun en souriant.

« Je sais.. c'est juste mon père qui continue avec ces histoires.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit cette fois ? »

« Il est venu me parler d'une des personnes qu'ils ont capturé qui a tué deux de leurs hommes.. et il a osé me dire qu'ils avaient été gentils avec lui.. »

« Pff.. gentils.. tu parles.. ils connaissent pas la gentillesse. »

« En effet. J'ai préféré venir ici.. j'étais à deux doigts de lui parler des autres.. »

« Des autres..? »

« Oui.. tu te souviens quand on a voulu sauver les deux GIS des chasseurs ? »

« C'était quand t'étais avec Jeno, Jaemin et Jisung ? »

« Oui, toi et Chenle vous étiez en train de surveiller les caméras.. Avant ça, je me souviens que Taeil m'avait dit que Chan et Minho étaient partis profiter de leur temps libre en voulant aller à la plage.. mais ils n'étaient jamais revenus.. »

« C'est là qu'on est intervenus en allant à leur base.. je m'en souviens vaguement oui.. »

« Moi je m'en souviens très bien.. les garçons et moi, on est entré dans cette base quand on était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, on a fait toutes les pièces jusqu'à enfin les trouver. Ils étaient faibles, enchaînés au mur, complètement en sang.. quand on s'est approché, c'était trop tard pour Chan, Minho quant à lui, expirait ses derniers souffles. Ses dernières paroles étaient ''ce ne sont pas nous les monstres, c'est eux.. on voulait juste aller se baigner.. mais ces enfoirés nous ont pas laissé''. Il se battait de toutes ses forces pour essayer de survivre, mais il a échoué. On était arrivé trop tard. Ça me fait tellement mal au coeur de me dire que mon propre père fait partit d'eux.. si ça se trouve, il a participer à leur torture.. »

« Minho et Chan étaient super gentils, ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un. Même pour se défendre, ils essayaient toujours de fuir sans faire trop de mal.. »

« Mais les chasseurs ne les voyaient pas comme ça.. ils nous voient tous comme des monstres. »

« C'est comme Félix.. on ne l'a jamais revu.. »

« Ouais.. et on sait même pas pourquoi.. »

« J'ai émis des hypothèses, vu qu'il faisait partit de notre groupe, peut-être que les chasseurs le savait et ils ont donc essayé de soutirer des informations. Soit il a réussi à s'enfuir, et il est partit très loin pour éviter que les chasseurs nous trouvent, soit il l'ont tué parce qu'il a refusé de coopérer.. »

« Tué ? Torturé tu veux dire.. ils l'ont sûrement battu à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en peuvent plus.. il a du vivre un enfer, tout comme Chan et Minho. Les Rôdeurs aussi ont perdu quelqu'un à cause des chasseurs. »

« J'espère qu'un jour, les chasseurs vont se rendre compte de ce qu'ils font.. »

« Tu veux savoir le pire ? »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Mon père a suggéré de connaître mes amis pour qu'on puisse potentiellement les rejoindre. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Malheureusement, non.. »

« Même si j'étais humain, jamais je les aurais rejoins. »

« Pareil pour moi, ils sont sans pitié. »

« Tu veux qu'on joue à la console tout en buvant quelques bières pour essayer de se changer les idées ? »

« C'est une très bonne suggestion.. »

Renjun lui sourit amicalement puis se lève pour aller prendre deux bières et les poser sur la table, il allume la console puis donne une manette à Haechan avant de s'assoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

« Je me sens même pas capable d'aller à la fac demain.. »

« Alors n'y va pas ? Tu as l'avantage de pouvoir loupé quelques cours, sans trop exagéré bien sûr. En revanche, je serais pas là quand tu te réveilleras demain, tu devrais demander à Jaemin de venir te tenir compagnie. »

« Je veux pas qu'il loupe les cours à cause de moi.. »

« Tu le connais, si tu lui dit que t'y vas pas, il ne va pas vouloir y aller non plus. »

« C'est vrai.. je vais lui envoyer un message. »

Haechan sort son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Jaemin comme prévu, puis une fois ça fait, il commence alors à jouer avec Renjun.   
Ils jouent tout les deux pendant quelques heures, avant que Haechan demande à arrêter. Il ne veut pas fatigué son ami plus que ça, il doit se lever tôt demain alors il lui a ordonné d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.  
Haechan reste sur le canapé en regardant la télé, même si Renjun est partit se coucher, lui n'a aucune envie de dormir pour l'instant. Alors qu'il va prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. Il sursaute en se demandant qui ça peut être à cette heure ci. Il s'approche doucement de la porte en regardant qui c'est à travers le petit trou, il soupire de soulagement en voyant Jaemin se tenir devant la porte. Il ouvre alors celle-ci en le laissant entrer. 

« Tu m'as fait peur.. je me suis demander qui c'était.. »

« Désolé, je me suis dit que, comme tu veux pas aller en cours, autant venir avec toi ici. Tu te réveilleras pas seul au moins. Renjun est déjà partit se coucher ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit d'y aller. Il commence tôt lui demain.. »

« C'est vrai, je suis bien content d'être à la fac. »

« Oh là moi aussi ! Déjà on pourrait pas sécher les cours sans se prendre d'avertissements ou autre.. »

« C'est sûr ! »

Ils se sourient puis vont tout les deux s'assoir sur le canapé pour pouvoir regarder la télé. Haechan en profite pour raconter ce qui s'est passé précédemment avec son père à son ami. Haechan a bien vu que Jaemin est de plus en plus inquiet à cause de cette histoire. Il essaie de le cacher, mais il a ses petites habitudes, se ronger nerveusement les ongles, jouer avec ses doigts ou même serrer ses mains entre elle pour se rassurer lui-même. Haechan prends alors la main du plus jeune en la serrant dans la sienne, lui transmettant tout le réconfort qu'il peut. Il lui ébouriffe ensuite les cheveux avant de rire discrètement. 

« Faudrait refaire ta couleur, elle est en train de totalement disparaître ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, bon.. bleu clair, gris c'est jolie aussi, mais le blond t’irais super bien ! »

« Je ferais ça plus tard alors ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

Jaemin rit bêtement avant de taper légèrement l'épaule de son ami. Ils discutent tout les deux pendant quelques temps, Haechan essaie de rassurer le plus jeune autant qu'il peut, lui disant que tout va bien aller, lui changeant un peu les idées au passage. Ce qui a l'air de fonctionner puisque Jaemin paraît plus détendu.   
Ils décident de déplier le canapé pour pouvoir aller finalement se coucher, les deux commencent à être fatigué, ils ont tout les deux eu une longue journée et il se fait tard.


	13. Chapter 13

Donghyuck rentre chez lui accompagné de Jaemin, après avoir passé 3 jours chez Renjun. Ils enlèvent leur veste pour les mettre sur le porte manteau puis Haechan fait signe à Jaemin de le suivre pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils posent tout les deux leurs affaires dans la chambre puis redescendent pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. A première vue, personne n'est là. Chungsu est bien évidement à l'école, son père doit être avec les autres chasseurs et sa mère est peut-être partit faire des courses. Il n'en a aucune idée puisqu'elle n'a laissé aucun message.  
Haechan donne une tasse de café à son ami puis lui, prend un jus d'orange. Ils discutent simplement des cours qu'ils ont eu durant la matinée. Ils ont commencé tôt mais ont terminé tôt aussi. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul cours l'après-midi, et ils en sont satisfait.  
Après avoir terminé leur boisson et manger quelque chose, ils avancent jusqu'aux escaliers pour monter à la chambre de Hyuck, mais des bruits suspects les arrêtes. Jaemin se tourne vers son ami en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« T'as entendu toi aussi..? »

« Oui.. »

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi.. »

« Je croyais aussi.. viens avec moi.. »

Donghyuck prend la main de son ami en redescendant les quelques marches qu'ils avaient commencé à monter, puis écoute attentivement. Les bruits qu'ils avaient entendu précédemment venait de la cave. Ils s'approchent de la porte en l'ouvrant discrètement, une légère lumière éclairait la pièce. Haechan reprend la main de son ami pour commencer à descendre le plus discrètement possible, et s'arrêtent en bas des escaliers pour voir ce qu'il se passe.  
Il y a une personne dans le fond de la salle, dos à eux. Bizarrement, ça ne semble pas être son père. Hyuck s'approche alors un peu plus sous le regard inquiet de Jaemin, qui le suit pour ne pas être seul.

« Maman..? »

La mère de Donghyuck se tourne vers son fils en lui adressant un léger sourire. 

« Donghyuck, tu es enfin là. Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais jamais revenir.. »

« Mais bien sûr que si maman, j'ai juste vraiment pas envie de croiser papa.. »

« Je comprends.. et je vois que tu as amené un ami ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! Je te présente Jaemin, il est avec moi à la fac. Et c'est aussi un ami de Renjun. »

Jaemin salue poliment la mère de Hyuck en lui adressant un beau sourire puis s'approche un peu plus pour être aux côtés de son ami. Hyuck quant à lui, regarde ce que sa mère avait pris.

« Papa t'as parlé de ce qu'il faisait ? »

Sa mère allait répondre mais s'arrête en se rappelant qu'il n'est pas seul. Elle hésite donc à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il est courant, t'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » 

« Oui ! » confirme Jaemin en souriant timidement.

« Bon, alors.. pour te répondre Donghyuck.. non. Ton père ne m'as parlé de rien. J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation plusieurs fois, mais il m'as toujours ignoré et lorsque j'ai voulu aller à la cave, il était toujours là pour m'en empêcher. Même quand il sortait, il fermait la porte de la cave à clé.. mais exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, il est partit en oubliant de la fermer, j'en ai donc profité pour regarder.. et je comprends rien du tout.. »

« Tu veux que je t'explique ? »

« Tu as l'air de comprendre plus que moi alors.. oui ? »

« Pour faire simple.. papa fait partit des gens qui s'en prennent à des innocents sous prétexte qu'ils sont dangereux. »

« Mais pourquoi sont-ils perçu comme dangereux si ils sont innocents..? »

« Parce que ce sont des créatures surnaturelles. » 

« Des quoi..? Tu vas pas me dire que tu y crois..? »

« J'ai mes raisons du croire maman.. »

« Oh.. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là..? »

« Rien maman.. juste que.. j'y crois, c'est tout. »

« D'accord.. mais.. quand tu dis, ils s'en prennent à eux.. tu veux dire..? »

« Qu'ils les torturent jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. »

« Tu plaisantes..? On ne fait pas ça à des personnes innocentes ? »

Donghyuck regarde sa mère, elle semble un peu perdu, mais essaie de comprendre du mieux qu'elle peut. Sa mère remarque que les yeux de son fils commencent à briller, elle fronce ses sourcils en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

« Maman.. J'ai perdu des amis à cause de papa et de ses collègues.. tout ça parce qu'ils étaient perçu comme dangereux à ses yeux.. mais tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient faire ce jour là..? Ils voulaient simplement aller se baigner à la plage.. profiter de la vie.. comme chaque personne voudrait le faire.. »

« Mais enfin.. c'est insensé.. »

« Lorsque on a retrouvé nos amis.. ils étaient couverts de sang.. et sont morts devant nos yeux.. »

« Donghyuck.. j'en suis désolé.. mais, rassure moi que ton père n'as rien à voir là dedans.. »

« J'en sais rien maman.. mais vu ce qu'il m'as dit les autres jours.. ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse ce genre de choses. C'est son métier après tout.. »

« Mais comment.. oh la la.. »

Donghyuck voit bien que sa mère est tracassée, se dire que son mari a potentiellement tuer d'autres personnes n'est pas toujours agréable à apprendre. Il s'approche du bureau devant lequel elle était, puis sort les feuilles contenant les informations. Jaemin s'approche un peu suivit de sa mère.

« Tu sais maman.. il y a un groupe en particulier auquel ils s'intéressent. Les Vagabonds. Le plus jeune n'a que 18 ans. Et pourtant ça fait quelques années déjà qu'ils essaient de les trouver, le plus jeune avait seulement dans les alentours de 12 ans quand ils ont commencé à les traqués. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils auraient été capable de faire du mal à un petit garçon de l'âge de Chungsu. Tu te rends comptes..? »

Sa mère eut une mine choqué en regardant les informations qu'ils ont mais aussi par ce que dit son fils. Jaemin observe la scène en comprenant immédiatement ce que faisait Donghyuck, souriant légèrement en coin.

« 12 ans.. qui peut vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un de si jeune.. »

« Les chasseurs, eux peuvent. »

La mère de Donghyuck commence à attraper un mal de crâne, elle est sonné par toutes les informations qu'elle apprend. Jaemin regarde à nouveau les feuilles et remarque une information qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Donghyuck ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas sûr les photos que tu nous as envoyé.. »

Donghyuck regarde l'endroit que son ami lui indique. Une nouvelle information sur les Rôdeurs est disponible, mais aussi à propos de cette Daisyris. Ils écarquillent tout les deux leurs yeux alors que Hyuck lit le petit texte.

« La première étape est achevé. Daisyris a réussi à avoir l'un des Rôdeurs qui, d'après elle, se nomme Winwin. Son véritable nom est inconnu. La prochaine étape serait d'avoir les autres, un par un. Si tout fonctionne, un groupe sera enfin complètement éliminé. On pourra s'attaquer au second, les GIS. Daisyris pendant se temps, cherchera les Vagabonds. Si les deux autres groupes ne sont pas là pour les protéger, alors tout sera plus facile. Une fois l'identité des Vagabonds trouver, nous pourrons les éliminer. Peut importe qui ils sont, peut importe l'âge qu'ils ont. Ils restent une menace pour nous, et pour les habitants de cette ville. Ils ont fait échoué beaucoup de nos plans, et on libérer beaucoup de nos victimes. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de pouvoir enfin les achevés. » 

« Wah.. j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau.. » s'exclame madame Lee en sortant de la cave pour aller prendre son verre d'eau.

Donghyuck reste bouche bée face à ce qu'il venait de lire, tout comme Jaemin qui lui commence a serrer sa main un peu trop fort, que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau, signe d'une inquiétude trop présente.

« Winwin.. c'est pas un ami de Renjun..? » demande Jaemin en regardant son ami. 

« Si je crois.. » 

« Je me sens vraiment pas bien.. »

Donghyuck se précipite de tout poser avant de se mettre face à son ami en tenant ses épaules. 

« Ça va aller Jaemin d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer.. »

« Cette Daisyris à l'air d'être plus forte qu'on le crois.. ça fait des années que les chasseurs essaient d'avoir l'un de nous.. et elle, elle a réussi à avoir l'un des Rôdeurs en à peine quelques jours.. »

« Peut-être.. mais il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas, et que les chasseurs aussi ne savent pas. C'est qu'on est au courant de ce qu'ils comptent faire. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir les autres..? »

« Oui. Chenle connaît l'un des leader des Rôdeurs, il va pouvoir les prévenir de ce que l'ont sait. »

Jaemin hoche la tête mais reste tout de même inquiet. Haechan enlace alors son ami pour le réconforter, Jaemin répond immédiatement à son étreinte en soupirant longuement. Ils se séparent après quelques longues secondes alors que Haechan prend à nouveau la main de son ami.

« Aller viens on remonte.. tu as besoin d'un verre d'eau toi aussi apparemment.. »

Ils remontent tout les deux pour aller rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de lire, les informations paraissent floues et désordonnées dans tête.

« Maman.. ça va..? »

« Hein.. oui bien sûr. Je vais juste avoir besoin de quelques jours.. pour assimiler toutes ces informations.. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends.. »

Sa mère lui sourit puis pose son verre pour s'approcher de son fils et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il y a seulement une chose que je comprends.. c'est que tu as raison de ne pas cautionner ce que fait ton père.. je suis fier de toi mon petit garçon. »

Donghyuck affiche un grand sourire sur son visage puis sa mère dépose un baiser sur son front. Ils restent tout les 3 dans la cuisine, Hyuck donne un verre d'eau à son ami comme prévu, et sa mère continue tout de même de poser quelques questions auquel Donghyuck répond avec assurance.


	14. Chapter 14

1 semaine.   
1 semaine que les Rôdeurs n'ont aucunes nouvelles de Winwin. Ils ont cherché dans toute la ville, mais rien. Winwin reste introuvable. Ils ont tous annulé leur temps libre, et ont demandé eux-mêmes à Kun et Ten de reprendre les missions. La mission principale étant tout d'abord de retrouver leur ami. 

Lucas soupire longuement en traversant la rue, il passe devant un café, puis décide de faire une pause en allant dans celui-ci. Il a passé toute la journée à chercher Winwin partout mais à oublier de prendre de quoi boire.   
Il entre dans l'établissement puis se pose sur une chaise devant le bar, il commande un chocolat qui est préparé en quelques minutes, puis soupire à nouveau en se frottant le crâne. Il boit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud en fouillant un peu sur son téléphone, regardant les informations que Kun leur a transmis.   
Il reste environ une vingtaine de minutes pour terminer son chocolat avant de payer puis de sortir pour continuer de fouiller les moindres recoins de la ville.

{ 22:47 }

Il commence à se faire tard, Lucas n'a rien trouvé. Pas même un seul indice. Il décide de retourner à la résidence pour se reposer et réfléchir calmement à la situation. Alors qu'il arrive près de la résidence, il voit un jeune garçon devant la porte. Il fronce les sourcils en se demandant qui c'est puis s'approche alors du plus petit.

« Excuse-moi.. je peux t'aider ? »

Le plus petit sursaute en se retournant, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il y ai quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se décale un peu de la porte en restant près du plus grand.

« Euh.. oui, bonjour.. ! Je.. j'aimerais parler à Kun.. c'est important.. »

« Important ? C'est à dire ? »

« C'est.. a propos de Winwin.. »

Lucas se fige en entendant le nom de son ami qu'il recherche depuis quelques jours. Il ouvre la porte puis fit signe au jeune inconnu d'entrer.

« Va dans la salle commune, je vais chercher les autres. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête puis se dirige vers la salle qu'il lui a indiqué. Lucas quant à lui va chercher tout les autres en allant à chaque étage. Une fois tout le monde avec lui ils vont tous ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune pour rejoindre le plus jeune. Lucas va s'assoir immédiatement tout en soupirant de fatigue.

« Dis moi Lucas, pourquoi tu es venu nous chercher alors qu'il te suffisait d'envoyer un message sur le groupe.. » précise Xiaojun.

Des petits rires se font entendre dans la pièce alors que Lucas se tape le front. Il oublie souvent de réfléchir avant d'agir, ses amis ont l'habitude après tout. 

« Sinon, pourquoi tu nous as tous fais venir..? » 

« Ils l'ont eu.. » Répond Lucas.

« Ils ont eu qui ? »

« Winwin. »

Xiaojun regarde Lucas en ne comprenant pas totalement tout.  
Kun regarde dans la pièce puis sourit en voyant le plus jeune, il s'approche alors pour aller l'enlacer.

« Chenle ! »

« Tu le connais..? » demande Yangyang.

« Bien sûr ! Yangyang voyons.. »

« Il fait partit des Vagabonds non ? » ajoute Hendery.

« Ooooh ! C'est vrai ! Celui qui est astucieux ! »

« T'as la mémoire courte Yangyang.. »

« Oui bon ça va.. ça fait longtemps qu'on en a parler.. »

« Euh.. de quoi ils parlent..? » demande le plus jeune présent dans la pièce.

« ... De rien ! Pourquoi tu es venu ? Lucas vient de dire que c'était à propos de Winwin.. »

Chenle acquiesce puis explique toute la situation aux Rôdeurs. Ils sont tous perdus et inquiets, ils ne connaissent pas cette Daisyris et pourtant elle est plus efficace que les chasseurs. Un peu trop même.

« Avec les garçons on a fait des recherches, on a trouvé que la cachette de cette Daisyris était dans la cave d'un entrepôt abandonné de la ville. » ajoute Chenle.

« Une cave ? »

« Oui enfin, c'est pas vraiment une cave mais, c'est dans les égouts à vrai dire.. »

« Il faut qu'on aille le trouver immédiatement ! » s'exclame Xiaojun en regardant les leaders.

« On peut pas y aller sans avoir de plan. » soupire Ten.

« Mais toi et Kun vous êtes bien aller dans la base des chasseurs sans avoir de plan ! »

« Peut-être, mais là on a eu de la chance. Si les chasseurs étaient présents, on aurait pu y passer. »

« On peut pas le laisser là-bas plus longtemps ! On sait même pas si il va bien.. »

« On établit un plan et après on va le chercher, on peut pas faire autrement. »

« Mais.. »

Xiaojun soupire d'agacement en regardant ensuite Kun, le regardant de façon à ce qu'il dise quelque chose pour l'aider.

« Je suis désolé Xiaojun.. mais Ten a raison. C'est trop dangereux pour y aller comme ça.. on peut pas prendre le risque de perdre l'un d'entre vous.. » affirme Kun.

Xiaojun reste bouche bée en regardant les deux leaders, puis se tourne vers les autres Rôdeurs. Ils semblaient tous être d'accord avec Ten et Kun, Xiaojun passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant puis décide de sortir de la pièce.  
Kun quant à lui se tourne vers le plus petit.

« Chenle, toi et ton groupe vous devriez rester en dehors de tout ça à partir de maintenant. Vous avez pris beaucoup trop de risque. Merci d'être venu nous prévenir, vos informations nous sont très utiles, rentre chez toi et retourne à ta vie d'adolescent normal d'accord ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesce puis enlace son aîné avant de saluer tout le monde et de partir de la résidence pour retourner chez lui comme prévu. Les Rôdeurs regardent leurs leaders en attendant que l'un d'eux parle, Ten commence alors.

« Aller dans vos appartements, Kun et moi on va trouvé un plan. On vous envoie un message lorsqu'on a quelque chose.. »

« Essayez de ne pas prendre trop de temps.. » dit tristement Lucas.

« On va essayer.. »

Il hoche la tête puis sort de la pièce suivit des autres Rôdeurs qui retourne tous dans leur appartement. Kun et Ten restent dans la salle commune jusque tard la nuit pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire rapidement.


	15. Chapter 15

{ 10:38 }

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, Donghyuck ramasse les céréales puis prend son bol ainsi que celui de son petit frère pour les laver. Sa mère entre dans la cuisine en embrassant la joue de son fils.

« Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Super maman ! » 

« Dis moi, est-ce que tu pourrais garder ton petit frère aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu as quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, une amie m'a invité à passer la journée avec elle et ses amies, donc.. j'aimerais bien pouvoir y aller pour une fois.. »

« Alors vas-y maman ! Tu sors pas assez pour t'amuser c'est l'occasion ! »

« J'ai vraiment un merveilleux petit garçon. Tu sais, tu peux aussi inviter tes amis si tu le souhaite ! Et si ton père te dis quelque chose alors.. prend ton petit frère et va dehors avec tes amis ! » 

« J'ai vraiment une mère merveilleuse tu sais ? »

« Ooh tu exagères.. »

« Jamais ! »

Donghyuck sourit grandement à sa mère puis celle-ci lui ébouriffe les cheveux en lui embrassant à nouveau sa joue. Ils vont ensuite tout les deux rejoindre Chungsu qui était sur le canapé dans le salon avec son père, malheureusement.

« Donghyuck, quel plaisir de te voir ! »

« Oh tu n'imagines pas à quel point.. » répond Hyuck tout en roulant des yeux.

« Écoute, il faudrait vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement.. j'aimerais vraiment que tu- »

« Ça suffit Chunghee laisse le. Si il n'a aucune envie de te parler alors laisse le tranquille. »

« Je suis d'accord avec maman laisse le ! Je veux pas qu'il parte encore à cause de toi ! »

Donghyuck et sa mère se regarde en écarquillant un peu les yeux tandis que son père ne sait pas quoi dire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir une telle réaction de la part de Chungsu qui est maintenant devant son frère. Il ne voulait pas voir son grand frère partir encore une fois. Même si celui-ci va souvent chez Renjun, c'est beaucoup plus fréquent qu'avant et ça ne plaît pas du tout à son petit frère qu'il parte aussi longtemps.

« Mais enfin Chungsu, on ne parle pas comme ça à son père. » 

« Je veux juste que tu laisses mon frère tranquille.. »

« Chungsu ça va d'accord.. » ajoute Donghyuck en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Non.. je veux pas que tu partes comme à chaque fois.. »

« Je vais pas partir cette fois. »

« C'est promis..? »

« Promis ! Et on va même passer toute la journée ensemble ! »

Son petit frère lui sourit puis l'enlace le plus fort possible. La mère de Donghyuck est en train de parler à son père, lui disant qu'il était trop insistant. Son père sort de la pièce pour aller dans la cave, puis sa mère se tourne vers ses enfants, souriant attendris par la scène qui se passe sous ses yeux. Elle s'approche ensuite pour enlacer ses deux petits garçons puis s'adresse ensuite au plus grand.

« Bon, il faut que j'aille me préparer. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ton père doit s'absenter aujourd'hui aussi, donc tu es tranquille ! Tu pourras dire à tes amis de venir tout en t'occupant de ton petit frère. Il y a aussi un de ses amis qui devrait venir. Prend bien soin de ce petit monstre surtout ! »

« Bien sûr Maman, amuse toi ! C'est ta journée ! »

Sa mère hoche la tête puis va se préparer alors que Chungsu commence à sautiller sur place en sachant qu'il va passer toute la journée avec son aîné, ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

Une fois sa mère partit son père également, et après que Donghyuck a prévenu ses amis, Chungsu se met devant son frère en le regardant.

« Oui..? »

« Tu veux bien jouer au foot avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Va dans le jardin, je vais pendre une bouteille d'eau et je te rejoins ! »

Chungsu hoche activement la tête puis court pour sortir dans le jardin pendant que son frère va prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo puis il rejoint le plus petit pour jouer avec lui. 

Après 10 minutes, tout les amis de Donhyuck sont enfin arrivés, ainsi qu'un ami de Chungsu que sa mère avait demander d'amener et ils ont rejoins les deux frères pour jouer avec eux. Ils ont fait deux équipes de trois, Chungsu avec Chenle et Jaemin, et Jeno est avec Jisung et l'ami de Chungsu. Renjun et Donghyuck quant à eux sont sur le côté pour les regarder jouer. 

« Dis Hyuck, ton père t'a reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé..? »

« Non, et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai réfléchis a quelque chose.. tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je pense que ça peut nous être utile. »

« Et.. c'est quoi? »

« Tu devrais rejoindre ton père pour l'une des missions. »

« Tu plaisantes..? »

« Non, je me suis dit que tu pourrais en savoir beaucoup plus sur leur plan, et peut-être même aider davantage. Et puis avec ton don, tu pourrais le mener à une fausse piste. »

« C'est peut-être une bonne idée, mais il va trouver ça bizarre que je m'intéresse à ça tout à coup alors que j'ai pas arrêter de lui dire que supportais pas ce qu'il faisait.. »

« Pour ça je te laisse trouvé une façon d'aborder le sujet. »

« M'ouais.. Renjun, je peux te confier quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

« J'aimerais dire à ma mère ce que je suis.. »

« Comment ça..? Tu veux dire que.. »

« Oui.. j'aimerais lui dire que je fais partit de ceux que mon père cherche.. »

« C'est trop dangereux de le dire à quelqu'un qui n'est pas une créature surnaturelle.. »

« Je le sais.. mais je fais énormément confiance à ma mère.. et, vu comment elle a réagis quand je lui ai parlé de tout ce que papa faisait.. elle sera sûrement compréhensive.. »

« Donghyuck.. réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je peux pas t'empêcher de lui dire, mais réfléchis bien d'abord.. »

« J'ai déjà réfléchis.. »

Renjun soupire doucement en regardant les autres jouer. 

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire une erreur. »

Donghyuck soupire à son tour en regardant le sol, frottant ses pieds sur celui-ci. Renjun regarde son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Juste.. évite de parler de ça à Jaemin pour l'instant.. il est déjà assez stressé par rapport à la situation actuelle, je veux pas que ça empire.. »

« Je lui en parlerais pas promis.. »

« Les gars ! On échange ! » hurle Jisung en leur faisant signe de venir.

Les deux amis s'approche puis Renjun prend la place de Jisung et Haechan prend la place de Chenle. Ils jouent tous ensemble durant toute l'après-midi, l'équipe de Chungsu est celle qui a marqué le plus de buts, ce qui étonne beaucoup son frère. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi doué. Ceci dit, ça fait quelques temps qu'il n'a pas joué avec lui donc, il a la sensation d'avoir loupé beaucoup de chose, mais il compte bien se rattraper dans le futur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que d’habitude, et ce n’est que le début :(
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il ouvre les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois, puis regarde autour de lui. Même si il y avait de la lumière, la pièce semble être sombre, il ne voit pas très bien ce qu'il se passe autour.   
Sa tête lui fait atrocement mal, comme si il recevait des coups de marteaux à répétition, ses yeux lui brûlent, il est faible et se sent presque comme paralysé, son corps est lourd, il est attaché à une chaise certes, mais il n'arrive même pas à bouger ses pieds. Il n'en a pas la force. Il respire difficilement, il peine à avaler sa salive tant sa gorge lui pique.  
Une personne entre dans la pièce, riant doucement en se tournant vers sa victime.

« Tu es enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. »

« Où suis-je..? Qu'est-ce que je fais là.. et vous êtes qui.. ? »

« Tu es actuellement dans mon repère, Winwin. Je suis Daisyris, célèbre sorcière de Busan. Enfin, célèbre parmi les créatures surnaturelles bien sûr. »

Winwin entend ce que dit Daisyris, mais il n'est pas en mesure de tout comprendre. Il n'arrive pas à assimiler les informations, même les plus simples. 

« Pourquoi je suis là.. pourquoi moi ? »

« Pour l'avoir lui. »

Il commence comprendre ce qu'elle dit, mais pas ce qu'elle compte faire. Il soupire d'exaspération en essayant de se redresser, mais sans succès. Il est trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur, la fatigue, la faim, tout ça ensemble ne fait pas bon ménage.  
Il se laisse finalement emporter par la fatigue, et ferme alors les yeux pour essayer de reprendre des forces.

.  
.  
.

« Je comprends toujours pas ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis.. »

« On va dire que.. Maman et moi on a un peu discuté.. elle m'a convaincu d'aller avec toi pour te laisser une chance de me montrer que ces créatures sont pas innocentes. »

« Je pensais que ta mère ne voulait plus me parler parce qu'elle pensait comme toi.. »

« A vrai dire, maman ne cautionne pas le fait que tu tortures des êtres vivants. »

« Oh, c'est tout autre chose alors.. »

Donghyuck et son père avance dans la forêt armé d'une arbalète, d'un fusil et d'un pistolet. Son père espère trouver quelque chose qui peut prouver à son fils qu'il a raison, mais cela risque d'être compliqué. 

Après une demi-heure de marche, Donghyuck soupire en s'arrêtant. Son père se tourne vers lui en lui faisant signe de continuer, mais Hyuck secoue sa tête en étirant ses jambes. 

« On va encore marcher combien de temps.. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose. »

« Mais si on trouve rien du tout.. »

« Eh bien, on rentre à la maison. »

« Ça fait 30 minutes qu'on marche.. je suis fatigué moi.. »

« Il faut être patient Donghyuck. Va falloir t'y habituer tu sais. »

« Roh la la.. »

« Tiens, bois un peu. » 

Son père s'approche de lui pour lui donner une bouteille d'eau, son fils la prend immédiatement pour boire quelques gorgées.

« Tu sais Donghyuck.. je m'excuse encore pour mon comportement ces temps-ci.. je suis juste un peu.. sur les nerfs, on va dire.. »

Donghyuck regarde son père en ne comprenant pas, il s'est déjà excusé à propos de ça, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait plusieurs fois. Il le regarde sans rien dire pour lui faire signe de continuer.

« Il se passe beaucoup de chose en ce moment dans cette ville. Une nouvelle ennemie, des informations sur un groupes qu'on traque depuis des années, un des Rôdeurs qu'elle a réussi à capturer.. tout se passe si bien d'un coup.. et puis, il y a le fait que je te parle de mon métier, et ta réaction au début de tout ça.. tant de chose se sont passés que ça m'as un peu.. perturbé.. »

« Je te pardonne tu sais.. tu voulais juste que je te suive dans ce que tu fais.. et possiblement peut-être même t'aider.. »

« Exactement ! Et puis.. ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu ce genre de moment.. »

Hyuck hoche la tête en souriant timidement puis avance un peu plus pour enlacer son père. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux en ne s'attendant pas à son geste, c'est bien la première fois depuis quelques temps que son fils n'a pas été aussi tactile avec lui. Il répond tout de même à son étreinte en le serrant fort contre lui. Il se décale l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir commencer à reprendre la route entre tout ces arbres.   
Durant le trajet, Donghyuck se sent observer, mais pas comme d'habitude. Et à première vue, lui et son père sont seuls ici. Il se dit que c'est peut-être son imagination, mais ses doutes se confirment lorsqu'il entend courir a quelques mètres de lui. Son cœur s'accélère alors qu'il regarde tout autour, rien. Sa respiration devient plus rapide, il commence à faire sombre à cause de l'heure, ce qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne voit pas grand chose. Il décide de continuer d'avancer en ignorant ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mais il reste tout de même inquiet. Et si son père avait raison, il y a peut-être d'autres créatures, autre que les Rôdeurs, GIS et Vagabonds, qui sont plus agressifs. Après tout, ils ne connaissent pas tout les habitants de cette ville et les alentours. Il prend une grande inspiration en continuant de marcher, accélérant un peu pour rejoindre son père qui était quelques mètres devant.   
Son père s'arrête en mettant un bras devant son fils pour l'arrêter également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..? »

« Tu as entendu..? »

« Entendu quoi..? »

« On est pas seul.. »

Donghyuck frissonne tout en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques minutes, il se sent à nouveau observer, mais encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il attrape le bras de son père en essayant de voir d'où est-ce que ça pouvait venir. Il se tourne pour regarder derrière lui. Une silhouette apparu à seulement quelques mètres, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune.  
Son père a sentit que son fils a vu quelque chose, il se tourne alors également pour regarder à son tour.

« Hyuck.. »

Il frissonne à nouveau à l'entente de son nom, il n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est. Son père pointe alors une lampe torche, qu'il vient de prendre dans son sac, vers l'individu pas loin d'eux. Son père le reconnu immédiatement, il sort son arme pour le pointer sur lui.

« Felix.. ? Papa attends qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Restes derrière moi Donghyuck, ça fait quelques temps qu'on le recherche. Hors de question de le laisser filer. »

Donghyuck commence à paniquer puis se met alors devant Felix pour empêcher son père de faire quoi que ce soit. Felix quant à lui ne sait pas quoi faire, il veut s'enfuir pour rester en vie, mais le fait d'avoir revu son ami de longue date le paralyse et le perturbe. Mais il est tout de même heureux. 

« Donghyuck décale toi. »

« Mais papa attends ! Il a rien fait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! »

Son père le pousse violemment sur le côté pour faire face à Felix. Celui-ci voulu s'approcher de Donghyuck pour voir si son ami allait bien, mais un mal de tête violent et insupportable l'arrête, il regarde une derrière fois son ami qui le regardait avec un air choqué et les larmes aux yeux, puis il tombe près de lui. Il ne ressent plus rien, il ferme les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le noir complet.  
Donghyuck lui se redresse pour regarder Felix. Les mains tremblantes, il secoue son ami pour le faire réagir, mais rien. Il pose ses doigts au niveau de son cou pour vérifier les battements de son cœur, rien. C'était fini. Il l'a revu pour seulement quelques secondes, il l'avait enfin retrouvé, et vivant. Il était heureux, la joie l'avait envahi, mais ce fut de courte durée. Il se demande pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fuit ? Pourquoi était-il resté là ? Et pourquoi lui n'a pas pu empêcher son père de tirer ? Tout s'est passé si vite. Donghyuck était là, à genoux, à côté du cadavre de son ami qu'il n'a pas revu depuis de longs mois. Il est comme paralysé, et tremble de tout son corps. Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule qu'il rejette immédiatement.

« Donghyuck, tu ne peux pas ressentir d'empathie pour cette créature. Si je n'avais pas tirer, il t'aurais sûrement attaqué. »

Hyuck sentit une vague de rage monter en lui, mais aussi de tristesse, les images de Chan et Minho lui reviennent en tête. À ce moment là, il déteste son père plus que tout, et souhaite lui faire vivre un enfer. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le corps inanimé de Felix qui est allongé devant lui. Lui qui a survécu si longtemps, passant son temps à fuir les chasseurs, pour qu'au final tout se termine en une fraction de seconde. Lui qui était si jeune. Et surtout inoffensif. Son père ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils. Peut-être était-il trop sensible ? Si seulement il savait.   
Lorsque Donghyuck reprit un minimum de ses esprits, il se lève puis se mit à courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin de son père, qui lui l'appelle en lui disant de revenir. Mais il ne l'écoute pas.


	17. Chapter 17

Ses larmes ne cessent de couler, il voit floue mais continue de courir jusqu'à sortir de la forêt et retourner dans la ville. La pluie, qui est tombé entre temps, commence à être de plus en plus forte, le ciel est toujours sombre et la nuit est presque là.   
Il arrive près d'une route, le bruit de quelqu'un qui klaxonne se fait entendre, une voiture qui freine. Effrayer et pris d'une adrénaline soudaine, il évite la voiture de justesse en tombant sur le côté. Il s'assoit ensuite sur la route en continuant de pleurer, la respiration saccadée, il n'arrivait même plus à s'arrêter. Il ne fit même pas attention à sa légère blessure au poignet. Il ne ressent rien d'autre que du chagrin et de l'angoisse.  
Le conducteur du véhicule qu'il a éviter s'était garé un peu plus loin, puis sortit pour voir comment allait la personne qu'il a faillit renversé. Il s'approche en se mettant accroupi près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part puisque celui-ci était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le conducteur est pris de panique, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Doit-il appeler une ambulance ? Où est-ce qu'il va se calmer ? Il se met donc devant lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder, et espérer que celui-ci se calme en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.   
Donghyuck regarde alors la personne en face de lui, son visage lui est familier. Il se mit à réfléchir pour trouver qui est cette personne qu'il a déjà vu auparavant. Le conducteur lui adresse un doux sourire, puis une illumination lui vient. C'est le serveur qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques semaines, celui sur lequel il a renversé des boissons.   
Hyuck prend une grande inspiration puis remarque que celle-ci s'est rapidement calmé. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais sa respiration est normale à nouveau. En revanche, il est toujours sous le choque et ne réalise toujours pas ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Il entend le conducteur lui parler, mais ne comprend pas un seul mot. Il le regarde alors pour essayer de se concentrer sur ses paroles.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux..? »

Donghyuck hoche la tête en guise de réponse, rassurant le conducteur même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

« Ton poignet est blessé.. tu veux que je te ramène quelque part ? »

« J'ai nul part où aller.. » Répond Donghyuck d'une voix faible. 

« Tu n'as pas d'appartement..? Tes parents ? Tes amis ? » 

Il secoue la tête pour lui dire non. Il ne veut surtout pas retourner chez lui, hors de question de croiser son père après ça. Renjun quant à lui, est à l'étranger depuis déjà quelques jours, et il ne revient pas avant plus d'une semaine. Pour les autres, il ne veut surtout pas les déranger à cette heure. Il se dit qu'il pourrait rester dehors, trouver un abri ou quelque chose comme ça.   
Le conducteur l'aide à se relever, malgré que ce soit un peu difficile pour Hyuck, puis il regarde à nouveau ce fameux serveur qui se tient en face de lui.

« Alors.. je peux te ramener chez moi si tu veux, en attendant je veux dire.. et soigner ce que tu as au poignet. Heureusement c'est pas grand chose, mais vaut mieux soigner rapidement. Viens dans la voiture, tu es tout trempé en plus de ça.. »

Donghyuck hoche la tête puis suit le serveur jusqu'à sa voiture pour entrer à l'intérieur côté passager. Il soupire de soulagement, c'est tout de même mieux d'être à l'abri. Le conducteur démarre sa voiture pour commencer à rouler pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis s'arrête ensuite devant un immeuble qui a l'air plutôt agréable et charmant. Ils sortent tout les deux pour pouvoir entrer rapidement dans cet immeuble. Il fit signe à Donghyuck de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée puis entre en laissant le nouvel invité entrer à son tour. Il ferme derrière lui puis se tourne vers Hyuck.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche chaude. Passe par la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain, je vais te mettre des vêtements secs sur le lit. Prends ton temps surtout, rejoins moi dans le salon quand tu seras prêt d'accord ? »

Donghyuck hoche encore la tête pour lui répondre, puis il lui indique la chambre.   
Il entre dans celle-ci puis se dirige vers une autre porte qui mène à la salle de bain. Il se regarde dans le miroir, il est dans un mauvais état. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, il a une petit trace sur la joue et sur l'arcade sourcilière qui ont dû être faites lorsqu'il est tombé, ses cheveux sont trempés en plus d'être en bataille, et un bout de son pull est abîmé au niveau du torse.   
Il se débarrasse rapidement de ses vêtements trempé pour prendre une bonne douche qui lui fait un bien fou.   
Après avoir fini, il se sèche puis met une serviette autour de sa taille, il sort de la salle de bain en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. C'était le cas heureusement. Il s'approche du lit pour enfiler les vêtements prêter par cet inconnu, un jogging ainsi qu'un pull noir, puis sort ensuite de la chambre pour pouvoir le rejoindre comme prévu dans le salon. Il était assis sur le canapé, en train de lire ce qu'il semblait être des partitions. Hyuck s'approche légèrement pour s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qui fit sursauter le serveur.

« Tu es là ! Je t'avais pas entendu arrivé.. » 

« Merci.. pour les vêtements.. »

« Pas besoin de me remercier, j'allais pas te laisser avec les tiens qui étaient complètement trempés. »

« Et merci de m'accueillir aussi.. tu me connais pas.. et pourtant.. tu m'aide beaucoup.. »

« Je sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé ce soir pour que tu sois dans un tel état.. mais je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, et puis.. tu as l'air d'être adorable comme garçon ! On se serait pas déjà croisé..? »

« Dans un café.. il y a quelques semaines.. »

« .. Ah oui ! C'est toi qui as renversé les verres sur moi ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! » 

« Je suis toujours désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.. »

« C'est du passé, oublie ça.. »

« Je peux te demander.. comment tu t'appelles..? »

« Mark ! Et toi..? »

« Donghyuck. »

« C'est joli. »

Donghyuck sourit légèrement à sa nouvelle connaissance puis baisse la tête en jouant avec ses doigts. 

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Je veux pas avoir l'air de m'incruster.. »

« C'est un peu déjà le cas tu sais ? Sérieusement, je t'ai amené ici pour prendre soin de toi, alors.. un hamburger ça te vas ? »

Donghyuck hoche la tête en souriant puis Mark va à la cuisine pour préparer à manger, précisant au plus jeune de rester sur le canapé pour regardant la télé.

Ils mangent tout les deux une fois le repas préparé, en faisant connaissance en même temps.   
Mark avait aussi prit le temps de soigner correctement le poignet de son invité.  
Lorsque le moment de dormir fût venu, Mark lui laisse son lit, mais Donghyuck refuse et préfère dormir sur le canapé. En plus de s'incruster, il ne veut pas l'empêcher de dormir sur quelque chose de confortable. Mais celui-ci insiste pour qu'il dorme dans son lit. Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire.


	18. Chapter 18

Le premier cours de la journée est passé, et aucune trace de Donghyuck, ni aucun message. Inquiet, il prévient les autres sur le groupe en leur demandant si il ne l'ont pas vu, tous ont répondu non. Jaemin décide de louper les prochains cours. Il range ses affaires rapidement puis il sort de l'amphithéâtre, puis de la fac.  
Il soupire en mettant sa capuche alors qu'une légère pluie commence à tomber, puis il commence à marcher pour aller jusqu'à chez Donghyuck mais une voix l'interpelle.

« Jaemin attends ! »

Il se tourne pour voir qui est le propriétaire de cette voix, il hausse les sourcils en ne comprenant pas.

« Jeno ? »

« Hey ! Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? Tu es censé avoir cours non ? »

Jeno regarde Jaemin avec un sourire taquin, puis lui, lui tape légèrement l'épaule en lui faisant une grimace.

« Je suis inquiet pour Donghyuck.. j'ai reçu aucun message de sa part alors, je voulais aller voir chez lui si il y était.. »

« Il n'y est pas.. »

« Hein ? Comment tu sais..? »

« Sa mère a appeler la mienne hier soir pour demander si son fils n'était pas chez nous, mais il n'était pas là bien évidemment.. »

« Mais.. si il est pas chez lui, ni chez l'un d'entre nous.. alors il est où..? »

« Je sais pas du tout. On devrait aller voir sa mère si elle a eu des nouvelles entre-temps.. »

Jaemin hoche la tête puis les deux amis se mettent en route pour aller chez Donghyuck.

Après une longue marche de plus de trente minutes, ils atteignent enfin la maison voulu. Ils s'approchent de la porte puis Jaemin toque à celle-ci en attendant ensuite une réponse.  
La porte s'ouvre rapidement, deux hommes se tenait devant eux. Jaemin frissonne en reconnaissant le père de Donghyuck avec un des chasseurs qu'il a déjà vu auparavant lors d'une mission. Celui-ci le regarde en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

La mère de Donghyuck arrive à son tour puis sourit en voyant les deux jeunes garçons.

« Jaemin ! Jeno ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène..? »

« Bonjour Madame Lee ! » commence Jeno. « On voulait savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Donghyuck.. »

« Ah.. non toujours rien.. il n'est avec aucun de vous..? »

« Non.. j'ai demandé aux autres mais aucun ne l'ont vu.. » répond tristement Jaemin.

La mère se tourne vers son mari en le dévisageant.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas dû le laisser partir avec toi, comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il fuit comme ça.. qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Je l'ai juste protéger d'un ancien garçon à qui on avait eu affaire.. »

Jeno et Jaemin se regardent entre eux, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. La mère de Donghyuck quant à elle soupire avant de se tourner vers les plus jeunes.

« Bon.. les garçons.. retourner en cours, je vous préviendrez si il y a du nouveau d'accord..? »

Ils hochent tout les deux la tête puis saluent les parents de Donghyuck avant de partir.   
La mère de Donghyuck ferme la porte puis se tourne vers son mari.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

« Eh bien.. je te l'ai dit ? Je l'ai protégé de quelqu'un à qui on avait eu affaire auparavant.. »

« Ces ados ne sont pas humains.. » ajoute le collègue de monsieur Lee.

Les deux tournent leur tête vers lui sans comprendre.

« Hein? »

« Les deux jeunes là, ils me paraissent suspects.. »

« Pourquoi ? » répond madame Lee. « Pour s'être inquiété de l'absence de leur ami ? Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils sont adorable. » Elle tourne à nouveau son visage vers son mari. « Si tu apprenais à connaître les amis de ton fils, peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre à connaître ton fils en lui même. »

Elle soupire puis grogne en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. La disparition soudaine de son fils n'est pas normal, d'habitude il serait rentrer et aurait juste ignoré son père comme toujours. Elle se doute qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave.   
Monsieur Lee avance vers son collègue une fois que sa femme fut partit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais par là..? »

« Le blondinet avait l'air inoffensif vu son visage d'ange, je le vois mal être une créature. Mais le second aux cheveux un peu rouge.. je sais pas.. je le sens pas.. tu devrais faire en sorte que ton fils ne traîne pas trop avec lui.. »

« Tu crois.. ? »

« Ouais.. je le sens pas du tout. »

Monsieur Lee hausse les épaules puis les deux retournent à la cave.

.  
.  
. 

Jaemin et Jeno ne sont pas retourner en cours, l'inquiétude est beaucoup trop présente. Ils marchent lentement dans la ville en regardant dans chaque recoins, ils ne trouvent absolument rien, pas une seule trace de Donghyuck. Alors que Jaemin soupire en serrant ses mains entre elle, il entend quelqu'un klaxonner, ce qui fit sursauter les deux amis. Une voiture noir aux vitres teintées ralentit près d'eux, la fenêtre du conducteur s'ouvre, puis Jaemin et Jeno se regardent. Aucun d'eux ne semble connaître le conducteur, en revanche, le visage du passager leur ai très familier. Celui-ci sort de la voiture pour les rejoindre sur le trottoir. Jaemin s'approche pour enlacer son ami, rassurer de le voir en face de lui puis il se rend compte de la situation. Il se décale pour frapper son ami à l'épaule, le regardant en faisant une petite moue.

« Yaaah ! T'étais où ! Je me suis inquiété toute la matinée.. »

« Désolé.. j'étais juste.. en train de dormir..? »

« Je rêve.. attends.. t'as quoi au visage.. ? » demande Jeno.

« Et au poignet..? »

« Rien, enfin.. je vous expliquerais.. »

Jaemin remarque que les yeux de son ami ne pétillent plus autant qu'avant, la lueur dans ses yeux paraît être plus sombre et triste. Il allait posé une question mais le conducteur de la voiture l'interrompt en baissant la vitre.

« Donghyuck, pour tes affaires.. tu n'auras qu'à venir au bar dans la semaine, je te les rendrais tout propre ! »

« D'accord, j'en profiterais pour te rendre les tiens au passage. Merci de m'avoir aidé.. »

« C'est rien c'est normal.. je te laisse avec tes amis. À plus tard Hyuck ! »

Donghyuck lui fait un signe de la main puis le conducteur s'en va. Il se tourne à nouveau vers ses deux amis qui le regarde sans comprendre.

« Je vous expliquerais quand Renjun sera revenu.. »

« Tu peux pas nous laisser sans explications.. » 

« Je suis d'accord ! Explique nous maintenant ? On dira aux autres plus tard.. » ajoute Jaemin.

« Non.. j'expliquerais quand on sera tous ensemble avec Renjun.. »

« Mais.. il revient que dans 1 semaine.. » dit tristement Jaemin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout expliquer maintenant.. où tu étais ? Et pourquoi t'as fuis ? »

« J'étais chez Mark, j'ai fuis parce que ça s'est mal passé avec mon père.. Le reste vous le saurez plus tard.. »

Donghyuck commence à marcher en soupirant. La raison pour laquelle il ne veux rien dire à propos de Felix pour l'instant, c'est parce que Jaemin et lui avaient une amitié exceptionnelle, ils étaient très proches. Jaemin a toujours espérer qu'il soit en vie, si il devait apprendre que celui-ci s'est fait tuer, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il préfère le dire quand tout le monde sera là, ils pourront réconforter Jaemin mieux que lui le fait.


	19. Chapter 19

Kun termine son jus d'orange avant d'aller à la salle commune là où tout le monde est censé se rejoindre aujourd'hui. En arrivant, tout le monde était là. Enfin, tout le monde mis à part Xiaojun. Il fronce les sourcils puis sort de la pièce pour monter à l'appartement de Xiaojun.   
Une fois devant il toque plusieurs fois, aucune réponse. Il tente d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre de suite. Il entre alors à l'intérieur en regardant autour. 

« Xiaojun ? »

L'appartement est totalement vide. En regardant sur la petite table, il remarque une petite feuille pliée en deux. Il prend celle-ci puis remarque que c'est un mot pour lui et les Rôdeurs. 

« C'est pas vrai Xiaojun.. dans quoi tu t'es encore embarquer.. »

Il sort de l'appart puis redescend rapidement pour rejoindre à nouveau les autres.   
Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarde Ten qui lui s'apprête à parler aux autres. Il tourne son regard vers le second leader en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..? »

« Xiaojun est parti chercher Winwin lui-même. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça.. tu plaisantes ? » 

« Malheureusement non.. il a laissé un mot chez lui. Il trouvait qu'on prenait trop de temps pour élaborer un plan alors il a décider de partir seul.. »

« C'est pas vrai.. quel têtu.. » 

« On doit aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.. »

« D'abord il faut qu'on parle de notre plan. »

Kun soupire longuement, mais Ten a raison, les Rôdeurs attendent des indications de leur part depuis quelques jours. Kun se met à côté de Ten puis les deux font part de leurs idées pour récupérer Winwin.

.  
.  
.  
.

« Mark ! Enfin ! On t'attendais ! » s'exclame Jaehyun.

« Désolé, il y a eu une bagarre au bar.. »

« Ouch, le bar va bien au moins ? Les boissons sont toujours remplis ? » demande Johnny en faisant rire quelques uns des GIS.

« Super bien, tu peux toujours venir prendre une cuite t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Moi aussi je vais bien au passage t'en fais pas pour moi ! »

« Bon, vous êtes tous là ? » s'exclame Taeyong en regardant chaque personne dans la pièce. « Si je nous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est surtout parce que Taeil aurait des choses à nous dire. »

« Exact ! » commence Taeil. « Je pense que je devrais vous dire à tous, ce que je sais sur les Vagabonds. »

« Sur les Vagabonds ? » s'étonne Taeyong.

« Oui, vous savez à quoi il ressemble, enfin seulement Taeyong le sait mais.. moi je sais aussi leur noms et ce qu'il font. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, comment vous croyez que j'ai eu toutes les informations sur les chasseurs et la nouvelle sorcière.. »

Taeil explique tout ce qu'il sait à propos des Vagabonds, notamment le fait qu'il est très proche de Haechan. Mark fronce un peu les sourcils en entendant le vrai nom de celui-ci.

« Donghyuck tu as dis ? » 

« Oui..? » confirme Taeil. « Pourquoi..? »

« J'ai rencontré un Donghyuck il y a à peine quelques jours.. enfin, j'ai failli le renverser plutôt.. »

« Comment ça ? » 

« Il est sortit d'un coup de la forêt et je l'avais pas vu.. » 

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt ? » demande Taeyong.

« Je sais pas je lui ai pas demandé.. je me souviens surtout qu'il était dans un très mauvais état.. »

« Il était comment ? » demande Taeil d'un air inquiet.

« Il arrêtait pas de pleurer, il était en panique.. mais je sais pas pourquoi.. je le connaissais pas alors j'allais pas lui demander.. »

« J'espère qu'il va bien.. » ajoute Jaehyun.

« J'espère surtout qu'on parle du même Donghyuck.. » remarque Yuta.

« Il était comment ? »

« Il faisait la même taille que moi à peu près, une jolie peau basané, des cheveux brun clair, un peu blond foncé.. »

« C'est bien lui.. » confirme Taeil. « Il faut que je l'appelle ce soir.. »

« Il faut oui, et Taeyong, tu as du nouveau du côté des chasseurs ? Ou de cette Daisyris ? » demande Jaehyun.

« Non, absolument rien.. j'ai surveillé les chasseurs mais ils bougent pas énormément.. et pour cette Daisyris, je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. M'enfin, je vais continuer mon enquête jusqu'à trouver quelque chose.. Taeil, je suis curieux, comment tu as rencontré les Vagabonds..? »

« Eh bien.. avant que je vous trouves et que je vous rejoigne, j'ai été pris par les chasseurs, ils m'ont torturé pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils en ont eu marre. Durant la nuit, des jeunes sont entrés et ont réussi à me libérer je ne sais comment, on est sorti et ils m'ont gardé le temps que j'aille mieux. Ensuite j'ai repris ma vie en main on va dire, puis, plus tard, je vous ai trouvé vous. »

« Waaah, sauver par les Vagabonds, quel honneur ! » s'exclame Jungwoo.

« Oui je sais je suis chanceux. »

Taeyong sourit grandement en regardant le plus vieux puis vient lui tapoté gentiment l'épaule.

« Tu es un survivant.. »

« Pour avoir été avec les chasseurs..? »

« Et pour avoir supporter leur torture.. malheureusement, tous n'ont pas survécu lorsque ça leur est arrivé.. » 

« Il a raison.. » confirme Jaehyun.

Taeil a bien compris que Taeyong faisait allusion à leurs amis décédés sous la torture des chasseurs. Chan et Minho. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais malheureusement, c'est trop tard, c'est du passé maintenant. Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire à part, penser à eux de temps en temps, leur rendre hommage, et faire en sorte que ça arrive à personne d'autre.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils découvrent les Vagabonds.. » reprend Taeyong. « Qui sait ce que les chasseurs pourraient leur faire subir.. et c'est pareil pour nous, il faut faire très attention à nos gestes. »

Après ça, chacun hoche la tête, lui se lève en saluant ses amis puis sort de la pièce pour retourner à ses occupations. Les autres restent ensemble puis commandent des pizzas pour tout le monde. Yuta s'est éclipsé un peu plus loin pour envoyer un message à Winwin. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il attend une réponse de sa part. Il pense que celui-ci fait peut-être la gueule, ou l'ignore tout simplement, mais il n'a aucune raison de le faire puisque la dernière fois ils se sont quitté en bon termes et se sont même dit qu'ils se reverront plus tard. Yuta commence de plus en plus à s'inquiéter pour son ami, ce n'est pas son genre d'ignorer les messages.  
Il soupire longuement pour essayer d'évacuer son stress puis retourne ensuite avec les autres.

Ils commencent à boire et rigoler ensemble pour profiter une dernière fois de leur vrai temps libre. Les prochains jours risquent d'être riches en actions et ils ne pourront pas énormément trinquer à nouveau avant que toute cette histoire soit terminée.


	20. Chapter 20

« Vous avez quoi comme cours après ? » demande Haechan à ses amis.

« Mathématiques.. c'est notre dernier cours de la journée. D'ailleurs Chenle, tu as fait l'exercice pour aujourd'hui ? »

« ... Quel exercice.. ? »

« Rooh Chenle.. Chen.. le.. CHENLE ! »

Haechan rit en voyant que Jisung le regarde d'un air exaspéré en étant bouche bée, puis Chenle lui regarde en l'air en avant de soupirer. Jisung prend un cahier dans son sac qu'il tend à Chenle.

« Tu as exactement 5 minutes pour recopier. »

« Oooh merci Jisung, t'es vraiment le meilleur camarade de classe ! »

« Tsss.. » Jisung secoue la tête en soupirant puis se tourne complètement vers Hyuck. « Tu nous as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il t'étais arrivé Haechan.. »

« Je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerais plus tard.. quand Renjun sera revenu. »

« Il arrive bientôt.. tu peux bien nous dire maintenant.. » ronchonne Chenle.

« Non, d'ailleurs recopie l'exercice toi au lieu de ronchonner.. En plus je dois rejoindre ma mère. Donc je n'ai pas le temps. On se voit tout à l'heure Chenle et Jisungie.»

« Rooh mais hyung ! »

Haechan leur fait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner du lycée de ses amis. Il est venu leur rendre visite lors de leur pause, ils avaient insisté pour savoir le problème de leur aîné, mais bien sûr il n'a toujours pas craqué.   
Il est actuellement en route pour aller au café où il a demandé à sa mère de le rejoindre. Il n'est toujours pas retourné chez lui depuis, et c'est Jaemin qui l'héberge en attendant. 

Alors qu'il entre à l'intérieur du café, il aperçoit sa mère assise dans le fond de la pièce, isolée comme il a demander. Loin des curieux qui voudront écouter leur conversation. Il l'a rejoins alors en posant son sac près de la chaise puis s'assoit en face d'elle. 

« Bonjour maman.. »

Sa mère tourne rapidement son visage vers son fils en ne l'ayant pas vu arrivé, souriant de toutes ses dents en le voyant enfin, mais elle perd son sourire lorsqu'elle voit le visage de Donghyuck.

« Qu'est-ce tu as eu au visage.. c'est pas ton père qui t'as fait ça quand même..? »

« Non non.. c'est rien.. j'ai juste fait une mauvaise chute, ça sera partit d'ici quelques jours.. »

« Mon petit garçon.. »

« Yaaah.. je suis grand Maman.. »

« Tu restes mon petit chéri quand même. »

Sa mère lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant puis Donghyuck ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, elle reprend ensuite un air sérieux en regardant son fils.

« J'aimerais que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père.. et toute la vérité. »

« .. Papa a tué un de mes amis d'enfance devant mes yeux.. »

« Quoi.. comment ça ? »

« Lorsqu'il l'a vu, il m'a dit de rester derrière lui, que c'était quelqu'un qu'il recherchait depuis quelques temps.. lorsque papa m'a poussé pour faire face à lui, il a voulu s'approcher pour voir comment j'allais. Puis il a tirer.. il s'est écroulé à côté de moi, je l'ai secoué plusieurs fois. Mais quand j'ai vérifié son pouls, il n'y en avait plus.. il a tué un jeune garçon de mon âge devant moi.. et c'était l'un de mes amis.. »

Sa mère reste sous le choque en lâchant un long soupire. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père puisse faire ça.. »

Donghyuck hausse les épaules en jouant avec ses doigts, la jeune femme pose une main sur la joue de son fils, la caressant doucement pour lui transmettre autant d'amour maternel qu'elle peut. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement en relevant son regard vers elle.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas revenir à la maison pour l'instant.. je t'ai apporté des affaires comme prévu. C'est chez Renjun que tu vas ensuite ? »

« Oui ! Il revient bientôt, je le rejoins juste après à l'aéroport, je pourrais te donner l'adresse de chez lui si jamais tu veux venir me voir.. »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger tu sais ! Où est-ce qu'il était partit ? »

« En Chine, il est retourné dans son pays natal pour faire un travail pour son école. »

« Ooh, ça a l'air compliqué d'être en école d'ingénieur quand on y pense.. »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu dans les cours de Renjun, ça a pas l'air d'être facile en effet.. »

« D'ailleurs.. maintenant que j'y pense.. pourquoi Jaemin n'avais pas l'air choqué par ce qu'il a entendu la dernière fois..? Il avait l'air au courant de ce que ton père faisait.. »

« Ah.. ça.. »

« C'est toi qui lui en a parlé je suppose.. »

« Oui, mais pas que.. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Maman.. j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire.. s'il te plaît, n'ai pas peur ou quoi que ce soit.. »

Sa mère hoche la tête malgré qu'elle ne comprend pas trop ce que veut dire son fils, puis celui-ci regarde bien autour de lui. Personne ne s'est approché entre-temps, ils sont donc bien isolé pour parler de ça. 

« Tu te souviens des différents groupes que papa recherche avec les chasseurs..? »

« Vaguement.. je me souviens des Rôdeurs, des Vagabonds et.. je sais plus le dernier.. »

« Les GIS.. » 

« Voilà c'est ça ! Mais, pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? »

« Si tout mes amis sont au courant de ce que fais papa.. et la raison pour laquelle j'en ai malheureusement perdu, c'est parce que je fais partit d'eux.. »

« Quoi.. ? Comment ça tu.. fais partit d'eux.. ? »

« Je fais partit du groupe des Vagabonds.. avec Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno.. et Jisung et Chenle.. c'est nous que papa traque depuis quelques années, sans savoir que l'un d'eux vivait sous son toit.. »

« Mon fils.. un.. tu me fais une blague pas vrai ? »

« Non maman.. s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas ou quoi que ce soit.. j'ai besoin de toi, de ton soutient.. j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là malgré que je sois.. pas vraiment humain.. tu es la seule de la famille qui peut comprendre.. » 

« Je.. oui oui.. il va juste me falloir.. beaucoup de temps pour encaisser tout ça.. »

Donghyuck baisse la tête en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il voit bien que sa mère est déçu, et aussi inquiète. Il se demande même si il n'aurait pas dû réfléchir plus longtemps, mais c'est trop tard. Tout est dit maintenant et Hyuck n'ose plus vraiment affronter la regard de sa mère.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, il se lève puis prend ses affaires pour partir mais sa mère se lève à son tour pour l'attraper par le bras.

« Attends, ne pars pas comme ça.. »

Il se tourne vers sa mère sans rien dire, la tête baissée en jouant avec la lanière de son sac. La jeune femme soupire légèrement avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Donghyuck fronce ses sourcils en ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, mais il enlace tout de même sa mère en retour. Ils se décalent l'un de l'autre après quelques minutes, sa mère dépose un baiser sur son front. 

« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour encaisser ça.. mais ça veut pas dire que je vais t'ignorer pour autant. Tu restes mon fils Donghyuck, je sais comment tu es vraiment.. tu peux compter sur moi pour ton secret.. »

« Merci maman.. » 

« Aller.. file rejoindre ton ami.. Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivé chez lui d'accord ? »

Donghyuck hoche la tête avant de saluer sa mère puis de partir pour marcher jusqu'à l'aéroport qui est à 3/4 d'heures du café. Si il a bien compter, il arrivera pile au moment où l'avion de Renjun va atterrir.


	21. Chapter 21

Donghyuck est assis à l'intérieur de l'aéroport pour attendre son ami. Les passagers de son vol commencent tous à arriver. Il se relève donc pour pouvoir regarder mieux qui arrive, puis après une vingtaine de passagers, une tête familière arrive à l'intérieur avec une valise. Il sourit grandement en voyant son ami le regarder tout en s'approchant. 

« Hyuck !! »

« Renjunie ! »

Renjun enlève ses écouteurs en riant un peu en entendant le surnom que lui donne Haechan puis vient enlacer son ami qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine. Une fois qu'il se décale, il le regarde ensuite puis fronce les sourcils en voyant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé.. ? » 

« Tu n'as pas vu les messages ? »

« Non, j'ai coupé pour éviter que vous ayez à payer vu que j'étais à l'étranger.. »

« Oh c'est vrai ! Bon, viens. Je t'explique une fois qu'on arrive chez toi. J'ai.. besoin de tes conseils aussi.. »

« D'accord.. »

Renjun fronce toujours les sourcils en ne comprenant pas. Il revient tout juste et il y a malheureusement toujours autant de problème.

Donghyuck accompagne Renjun jusqu'à chez lui, ça lui a fait plaisir de savoir que Renjun s'est amusé durant son voyage. Il a pu revoir sa famille, visiter des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et en plus de ça il a ramené des sucreries de Chine qu'il a hâte de lui faire goûter. Ils entrent enfin dans son appartement puis Haechan pose ses affaires au salon mais Renjun se tourne vers lui.

« Tu sais, tu es seul à dormir ici ce soir, tu peux venir dormir avec moi dans le lit. Tu peux aller mettre tes affaires dans la chambre aussi. »

« Oh c'est vrai..? »

« Oui ! »

Renjun lui répond avec enthousiasme puis Haechan s'apprête à prendre son sac. Il s'arrête en se rappelant d'une chose.

« Ah.. mais.. après ce que je vais t'annoncer.. et ce que je vais dire aux autres.. on sera peut-être pas seuls ce soir.. »

« Vraiment..? De quoi tu veux me parler ? »

« De quelque chose d'important. »

« Je vais aller mettre ma valise dans la chambre, je reviens ! »

Hyuck hoche la tête puis va s'assoir sur le canapé en attendant que Renjun revienne. Il vient s'assoir à son tour à côté de son ami puis il prend un air sérieux.

« Bon, tu vas d'abord commencer par me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé. »

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dis.. »

« Ce que je t'ai dit..? »

« J'ai été en mission avec mon père.. »

« Comment ça s'est passé.. mal j'imagine ? »

« Carrément mal.. » 

Haechan prend une grande inspiration, mais des larmes au coin des yeux menacent de couler. Renjun, qui l'a remarqué, pose une main sur la sienne pour le rassurer et le réconforter.

« On était.. dans la forêt lui et moi, on à marcher pendant longtemps, je pensais qu'on allait jamais rien trouvé. Je me suis tourné, et il était là.. »

« Qui était là..? »

« Felix.. il se tenait en face de moi, et de mon père aussi.. »

« Il s'est passé quoi..? »

Haechan baisse la tête en regardant dans le vide, Renjun caresse doucement le dos de la main de son ami avec son pouce. Essayant de lui transmettre autant de réconfort qu'il peut. 

« Il est mort c'est ça..? »

Il se contente de hocher seulement la tête en respirant profondément. Renjun s'y attendait. Lorsqu'un chasseur retrouve une créature qu'il leur a échappé des mains, ils ne perdent pas de temps, ils l'éliminent immédiatement sans chercher d'explications.

« Il l'a tué devant mes yeux.. tu peux pas imaginer à quel point la rage était présente en moi à ce moment là.. alors j'ai décidé de courir loin de lui, loin de tout ça.. en sortant de la forêt, je me suis retrouvé sur une route. J'ai voulu esquiver une voiture qui arrivait, et quand je suis tombé, j'ai fait une assez mauvaise chute. »

« D'où la blessure au poignet. »

« Oui.. et durant la chute, mon visage s'est cogné contre le béton.. ce qui explique l'état de mon visage.. »

« Il aurait pu t'arriver pire ce soir là.. je suis content que tu ailles bien.. »

« Ouais.. enfin.. je vais bien physiquement seulement.. »

« Je comprends.. viens.. »

Renjun écarte les bras pour que son ami puisse venir se mettre contre lui, puis il le serre ensuite le plus fort possible. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux pour caresser ceux-ci, essayant toujours de réconforter son ami.

« Je voulais aussi te le dire à toi en premier.. » ajoute Donghyuck « Je savais pas comment le dire aux autres alors.. j'ai préféré attendre ton retour.. »

« Je t'aiderais à leur dire ne t'en fais pas.. »

« C'est surtout pour Jaemin que je me fais du soucis.. »

« On sera là pour lui ne t'en fais pas.. En attendant, on va passer du temps ensemble, tout les deux. On va essayer.. de se détendre avant l’arrivée des autres.. d'accord..? »

« D'accord.. »

Haechan hoche la tête puis se décale ensuite de son ami, Renjun lui ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux, jouant un peu avec.

« T'as fini..? » demande Hyuck en lâchant un petit rire.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux, ils sont tout doux ! »

« Les tiens aussi je suis sûr. »

Haechan tourne son visage vers celui de Renjun, puis il regarde ses cheveux. Il remarque que quelque chose a changé sur lui.

« Attend.. t'as changé de couleur de cheveux..? »

« Haechan.. tu viens seulement de le remarquer ou je rêve.. »

« Bah.. j'ai pas vraiment fait attention, waaah.. ça te vas super bien tu sais ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! J'aime beaucoup ! Je suis presque jaloux même.. »

« C'est qu'une couleur de cheveux idiot.. »

Haechan ronchonne en venant lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le décoiffant complètement en souriant ensuite. Renjun lui soupire doucement avant de secouer la tête puis d'essayer de se recoiffer.

« T'es fier de ta connerie j'imagine ? »

« Totalement ! »

« Idiot.. tu m'as pas manqué finalement.. »

« Ah vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Renjunie ? »

« ... Non.. oui ! Je suis sûr Hyuckie ! »

Le plus vieux à la chevelure maintenant rose clair croise ses bras en regardant son ami. Celui-ci le dévisage avant de prendre un coussin qui été à côté de lui puis il le frappe avec. Renjun ronchonne en mettant ses bras devant lui pour se protéger, il prend ensuite un autre coussin pour faire la même chose.   
A bout de souffle, Hyuck s'arrête en essayant simplement de se protéger.

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ? » lui demande Renjun en riant un peu.

« Complètement calmé là.. »

Haechan rit à son tour puis les deux se redresse pour s'assoir normalement, il soupire de fatigue alors qu'une sonnette retentit au même moment.  
Les deux amis se regardent.

« C'est le moment Hyuck.. »


	22. Chapter 22

Renjun ouvre la porte de chez lui, les garçons sont tous là, devant la porte. Ils entrent tous pour lui sauter dessus, ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur ami.   
Le plus jeune du groupe le regarde ensuite en riant un peu.

« C'est pas nous qui t'avons décoiffer comme ça quand même.. »

En effet, Renjun ne s'était pas recoiffer depuis la bataille d'oreiller avec Haechan. Il s'empresse de brosser ses cheveux à l'aide de sa main, se recoiffant rapidement. 

« Non non c'est pas vous ! Comment vous allez tous ? Allez dans le salon, Hyuck y est déjà ! »

« On a dérangé quelque chose peut-être ? » demande Jeno en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« N'importe quoi idiot ! »

Renjun secoue la tête en souriant puis avance vers le salon accompagné des autres. Ils saluent tous Haechan qui se recoiffe également. Ils se mettent ensuite tous autour de lui.

« Bon, fini d'attendre. » commence Jisung. « Il t'es arrivé quoi ? »

« Sinon moi ça va super, merci de demander. Les gars.. du calme.. laissez le respirer. » s'exclame Renjun en reprenant place à côté de son ami.

« On a attendu plus d'une semaine !! Il a toujours rien dit ! »

« Si il n'a rien dit, il a ses raisons. » 

« On peut.. prendre une bière avant.. et quelques choses à grignoter.. » suggère Hyuck. 

Renjun hoche la tête puis se lève à nouveau pour pouvoir aller chercher des bières et des gâteaux. Haechan le rejoint rapidement en l'attirant au bout de la pièce pour faire en sorte que personne les entendent.

« Renjun.. je suis pas prêt de leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé.. »

« Il faut que tu le fasse.. je suis là maintenant tu sais.. »

« Renjun.. »

« Donghyuck. »

Haechan soupire en baissant la tête. Renjun lui tend quelques bières qu'il prend de suite puis les deux amis rejoignent le groupe à nouveau. 

« Mangez et buvez ! Après on discutera. » ordonne Renjun.

Chacun soupire mais ils prennent tout de même une bière pour commencer à boire quelques gorgées. Haechan n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses doigts en regardant dans le vide, une main vient se poser discrètement dans la sienne, enlaçant celle-ci en serrant le plus fort possible. C'était Renjun qui essaie de le rassurer.  
Hyuck lui adresse un léger sourire, serrant sa main en retour. Les autres discutent entre eux en attendant.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Jeno fut le premier à terminer sa bière. Il pose la bouteille vide sur la table puis regarde Donghyuck.

« Tu peux nous dire maintenant ? C'est vraiment stressant.. »

Hyuck soupire longuement alors que tout les autres s'intéressent à lui. Il sont tous silencieux, et attendent patiemment que leur ami dise quelque chose. Il commence alors à raconter toute l'histoire à nouveau.   
Lorsque Renjun écoute bien, il fronce les sourcils, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas la même histoire, enfin si, Haechan lui a dit exactement la même chose auparavant, mais il n'a pas précisé que la personne tué par son père, était Felix. Il a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne. Les autres ont donc compris que Haechan était juste sous le choc ces derniers jours. Mais ils ne connaissent pas la réel raison. Ils rassurent tous Hyuck en lui disant que tout va bien aller et qu'ils sont là pour lui. Ils reprennent ensuite à boire et à discuter de choses plus "joyeuses".  
Durant la soirée, Renjun prend le bras de Hyuck puis l'attire jusqu'à la chambre. Il veille à bien fermer la porte derrière lui avant de le regarder. Hyuck ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il est là.

« Mais.. qu'est-ce qu'il te prend..? »

« Toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris.. t'as mentis aux autres Haechan. »

« Je.. je te l'ai dit.. j'ai pas le courage de leur dire.. surtout à Jaemin et Chenle.. »

« Tu aurais dû. Là ils vont continuer d'espérer que leur ami est toujours en vie. Ça va leur faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.. »

« Je sais.. mais j'y arriverais pas.. »

« Raah.. tout ça va te retomber dessus Hyuck.. j'espère que tu vas réussir à leur dire un jour. »

« Attends.. pourquoi toi tu leur dis pas ? »

Renjun regarde son ami puis il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« T'y arriveras pas non plus.. pas vrai ? »

« Non.. »

« Donc tu comprends ce que je ressens.. »

« Oui.. aucun de nous n'a le courage de leur dire.. est-ce que ça fait de nous des mauvais amis..? »

« J'en ai aucune idée. D'un côté on leur ment parce qu'on veut pas leur faire du mal mais de l'autre.. on leur fait quand même du mal en leur disant rien.. »

« On est de mauvais amis je crois.. »

Haechan hoche doucement la tête puis s'empresse d'enlacer son ami. Celui-ci répond immédiatement à son étreinte.

« On va faire quoi maintenant..? »

« Je sais pas du tout Hyuck.. »

Renjun se décale de son ami, les deux soupirent en ne sachant pas quoi faire. 

« Bon.. on va rejoindre les autres.. on en parlera plus tard.. » dit le plus vieux aux cheveux roses. 

Il prend ensuite la main de Hyuck puis ils sortent tout les deux de la chambre pour rejoindre à nouveau les autres.

.  
.  
.

« Vous avez des nouvelles d'un des groupes ? » demande l'un des hommes présent dans la pièce à Chunghee.

Celui-ci ne répond rien. Il regarde dans le vide, il est complètement dans son monde. Le second collègue répond alors à sa place.

« Non, aucunes nouvelles. Même Daisyris n'a aucune nouvelles des Rôdeurs. Apparement ils n'ont pas essayé de venir chercher leur ami. »

« C'est louche.. patron vous allez bien..? »

Il s'approche de lui en le secouant un peu. Il sursaute sous son geste avant de le regarder.

« Hein..? »

« Je vous ai demander si vous alliez bien..? »

« Oh, oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi. J'ai juste autre chose en tête que ça en ce moment. »

« Votre fils ? »

« Oui.. ça fait quelques jours que je l'ai toujours pas revu.. je sais même pas si il va bien ni rien. Chungsu n'arrête pas de le réclamer.. je sais plus quoi lui dire.. »

« Vous avez essayer de retrouver ses amis ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Ils ne sont pas venu voir si Donghyuck n'était pas rentré chez lui entre-temps ? »

« Ils sont venus une fois, mais après ils sont plus jamais revenus.. »

« Alors ils ont peut-être eu des nouvelles de lui ? »

« Peut-être oui.. mais le problème c'est que, même si ils ont eu des nouvelles, je sais pas où les trouver.. je ne sais pas où ils habitent ses amis.. »

« Il reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.. »

« Je l'espère.. »

« Patron ! »

Les chasseurs présent dans la pièce sursautent à cette nouvelle venu. Une chasseuse entre à l'intérieur en se dirigeant vers Chunghee.

« J'ai eu une idée pour capturer les GIS. »


End file.
